Kane's Return
by ickle-emma
Summary: Will kirsty and kane ever find happiness? *COMPLETE*
1. Coming Home

Kane's Return  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kirsty, Jade and Nick where walking home from the diner. Nick and Jade were walking in front, holding hands and laughing about something, Kirsty was unsure really what of. The truth was she didn't care. Flathead was on her back again, something about an essay not handed in. She didn't care; her 'work hard and go for what you want' attitude was failing. Se began to scan the horizon thinking about the future, she couldn't wait till she had left school and could become a PE teacher. It was her dream job and one of these days she'd be able to live out her dream. As she walked on, car approached them. It sped up as it reached Jade and Nick, but Kirsty had recognised the car. If only she could remember who's it was. Back at the caravan park, Rhys and Dani were making dinner. Kirsty walked past them and went for the television. "What about your homework Kirsty" Rhys inquired. "Yeah dad, it'll get done later" Kirsty said with a bored tone to her voice. "No Kirsty, now, dinner will be an hour" "Fine, whatever." Kirsty walked upstairs, she couldn't get the image of the car out of her head. She recognised it but for some reason, couldn't remember why. Her mum didn't drive it, and Dylan couldn't drive. But for some reason it bought back memories. Kirsty put her books on her desk and set to work. She had to try and remember.  
  
"Kirsty, dinner" shouted Dani. Kirsty walked down the stairs. Everyone was already seated at the table, Max was telling everyone about how he'd just got into the football team at school, Jade was happy with yet another high mark on her schoolwork. Kirsty took her place at the table. "So Dani, you done anything special today?" asked Rhys. This was a conversation that took place every evening. It was a way for Rhys to act as though everything was normal, even with Shelley gone. "Not really, I just hung out with Scott" "How's the business going?" "Good, apparently he's got a guy coming to work for him; well he was interviewing someone anyway. He didn't say his name but said he had a certificate from TAFE and that he was highly recommended" Kirsty dropped her fork loudly. She knew someone who went to TAFE, she knew someone who worked on boats. "Everything okay Kirsty?" Dani looked at her sister with a worried look. "Umm, yeah, sorry" Kirsty looked down at her plate. She couldn't let her family know what she was thinking. "So how was your day? Rhys looked at Kirsty. She had been quite all through dinner. He hoped she was okay. So much had happened recently, but Kirsty had barely spoken about it. "Fine Dad, boring, but fine" Everyone laughed. It was no secret that Kirsty hated school. It had taken some doing to get her to go back. Rhys had been so proud of her when she agreed to repeat Year 9. As he smiled at Kirsty, Max began talking again about the football team as Kirsty sank back in her chair, trying to deal with what she had just heard.  
  
Later, after they had all eaten dinner, Kirsty seized her chance to find out the truth, whether she was right about the driver of the car, the job with Scott. "Dad I'm just going for a walk" "Are you sure, it looks like it'll be getting dark soon Kirst." "Yeah don't worry, I won't be long, I just need some fresh air." "Want some company?" Jade asked. She knew something was wrong with Kirsty. "No I just fancy being on my own Jade, if that's alright? I'll be back later Dad" "Don't be too long okay" Rhys smiled at his daughter.  
  
As Kirsty walked towards the beach, all the memories came flooding back. 'TAFE. Maritime . becoming a Sea Captain' it could only mean one thing -  
  
Kane was back.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane stood on the wharf, looking out over the sunset. He couldn't believe he had come back. After everything that had happened. He looked along the beach. It bought back so many memories - Kirsty being the main one. It had been a year and a half. He had let go of the one thing that made his life worthwhile, the love of his life. Kane smiled to himself as he remembered everything. How something as awful as the cruise had turned into something so amazing. But it was never going to work. Kane began to walk down the steps of the wharf to the beach as he remembered all those special times. The first kiss in his car, Kirsty first saying she loved him, and their first proper kiss on the beach. He was standing on the exact point where that kiss had happened. How things had all gone so wrong. Whatever happened he couldn't go down that road again. It had been too painful. He remembered seeing Kirsty, Jade and Nick that day. Nobody could know he'd come back.  
  
Kane sat on the beach and looked out. He must have drifted off as he didn't hear Kirsty approaching from behind.  
  
"Kane?" Kane turned around and came face to face with Kirsty. She looked beautiful, but then she always did. He swallowed. "Um, Hi" "Hi" There was an awkward silence. It seemed to last forever. Kirsty took the plunge "I thought I'd find you here. I recognised the car today" "Um yeah" Kane was lost for words. He had dreaded this moment. He couldn't face seeing Kirsty again, and having to deal with those feelings. He still loved her and missed her like crazy. "Look, I really should be going. I told dad I wouldn't be long" "Okay" Kane was hurting inside. He just wanted to step forward and take her in his arms like he used to. But that was before. Things were different now. Kirsty turned to walk away. The meeting had been cold and awkward. She wasn't sure what to expect as she went to see him but it definitely wasn't that. She turned her head slightly and saw Kane staring after her. They both looked each other in the eyes. Kane slowly began to approach her. She stepped forward too, still looking into his eyes, All she wanted was for him to hold her again, like he used to. Kane reached out as Kirsty fell into his arms. They hugged, he held her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Ever.  
  
It seemed they had hugged for a lifetime. Slowly Kane pulled away. He looked at Kirsty as he moved a piece of hair from her face and touched her cheek. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, happy that finally Kane was back in her life. "I'd better be going; I promised Dad I wouldn't be long" "I wish you didn't have to" Kane held her close. "Can I see you again?" Kirsty looked at Kane. She had to see him again. "I dunno kirst.." "But why not?" "Look at what happened last time we went behind peoples backs to see each other. I don't want to do that again I know how much trouble I caused your family. I don't want to put you thru that again." "Please, just to talk" Kane relented. "I'll be at the wharf tomorrow morning. We can talk then okay?" Kane knew this was stupid but for some reason couldn't stop himself. He had to be with her again. "Well, I'll be going then" "See you tomorrow" Kane hugged her and kissed her softly. As she walked away she turned and smiled. A smile that made his heart melt. He couldn't wait for tomorrow!  
  
* * * Chapter 2  
  
It was morning, Kirsty had barely slept, all she could think about was Kane. She smiled as she remembered the previous night's events. It had felt so good to be back in his arms. He was her first love. "Kirsty, you awake?" "Yeah jade what's up?" "Well, we're all off to the yabbie creek, Dad wondered if you wanted to come?" Kirsty remembered. She was meeting Kane later. "No it's okay Jade. I have some stuff to do here." "Okay well, we're off then. See you later" "Have fun" said Kirsty. And then jade was gone leaving Kirsty to get dressed. For some reason she wanted to look her best. She smiled happily. She was gonna see Kane again!  
* * *  
  
Kane was sat on the steps of the wharf as Kirsty approached. He felt awkward again. Should he kiss her, hug her? Before he'd had a chance to work out what to do Kirsty moved forward and kissed Kane on the cheek. 


	2. Wanting what you can't have

Chapter 2 (cont.)  
  
Kane and Kirsty walked along the wharf, neither of them knowing quite what to say. "Did you tell anyone where you where?" Kane finally asked. "No, they'll all went into Yabbie creek with Dad" "What about your mum?" "Mum doesn't live with us anymore." Kirsty said quietly. She rarely spoke about her parents separation. "How come?" Kane inquired. He didn't want to sound nosy, but he also wanted Kirsty to feel she could talk to him again. Just like they used to. "Well, she found out that Dad had an affair. It was really messy for a while, but she now lives in the city". Kane stopped and looked at Kirsty. "I'm sorry Kirst.." "What for?" "For not being here for you. For driving off that day". They stood silently, suddenly feeling awkward with each other. Kane cursed under his breath. Why had he brought that up? It was obviously going to be a sore subject. They sat on the wharf. "Kane, what happens now?" "Well, what do you mean?" Kane felt uneasy. He had dreaded this question. "Why are you here?" "I've got a job. Working in a boat shed" Kirsty already knew this. She was scared to ask the next question but knew it had to be done. "and what about us?" Kane looked down, he wanted to tell Kirsty how he felt, that he loved her and always had. That he wished he'd never left. But he couldn't do it. He'd always had trouble expressing his feelings. He put that down to his childhood. They had never been an emotional family. He stared into space. "Kane.?" Kirsty's heart sank. In her mind, she'd thought Kane would say he wanted her back. But here they were, not speaking, the awkward silence becoming longer by the minute. "Kirsty.. I don't know what to say" "Well, if you don't love me anymore just say it. I'm a big girl, I can handle it". Kirsty snapped. She turned away from Kane, tears were welling in her eyes. Kane took a deep breath. "I do, I,. I love you. But, we cant go back to how we were." "But why not? If you love me, and I love you, Why cant it be like before?" Kirsty was crying now. "Because you deserve better. Look what happened last time. Your family will never accept me. And I know it's all my fault and I'll probably hate myself forever because of it. But we cant be together. Not now, and not ever" Kane stood up and walked away, leaving Kirsty crying on the wharf. 


	3. Family troubles

Chapter 3  
  
A few days later...  
  
Kane sat in his car and watched the prison gates. It would be visiting time soon, and although he hadn't seen Scott in ages, he'd been sent a visiting order. He had been surprised, but curious, and after thinking it over, decided to pay his brother a visit. He saw the security guards open the little gate, got out his car and walked towards a the prison.  
  
After being searched, he was led to the visiting room, he scanned the room, and saw Scott sitting in the corner.. "Well if it isn't my little brother" Scott said, as Kane sat down. "What do you want Scott?" said Kane, being careful not to look weak in front of his brother. "Well that's not very nice is it. You've not visited for months, and now you wont even be friendly towards me. Why did you leave so quickly. Something to hide?" "I, well, things didn't work out around here." "Why not" "I got involved with someone I shouldn't, and when it all got found out, I felt it was best to move on. Didn't want to cause trouble." "Who?" "sorry?" "Who was it?" "A girl called Kirsty Sutherland. Look, I'd rather not talk about it" "Whatever you said little brother, we have more important things to talk about" "We do?". Here we go thought Kane, the real reason I was invited. He always knew his brother would have an ulterior motive. "Yes. I'm up for early release. I'll still be on probation or something, but I'm getting let out in a week or so." Kane went pale. "So, where do I fit in" "Come on Kane, you're smart. Figure it out. I'm gonna need someone to put me up. I've got some guys on my trail. Owe them money." "No way." "What" said Scott angrily. Kane looked down at the table between them, "You can't stay with me." "I don't think you understand" said Scott getting more furious by the minute. "I've gotta go" said Kane as be stood up to leave. "Meet me here next Thursday, outside the gates. I'll be waiting. Don't let me down Kane" said Scott as Kane left the room. 


	4. Needing that special person

Chapter 4  
  
A week had passed. It had been the longest week of Kirsty's life. She'd been down to the beach, watched the boatshed, and been to the wharf in a vain attempt to see Kane again. He had refused her calls, and made every attempt to avoid her. It was driving Kirsty crazy. How could he be like this. He said he loved her. Or was all that a lie, just words to get himself out a tight spot. He said he loved her before, but he left her. Kirsty reached for her phone once more, dialled Kane's number and waited...  
  
* * *  
  
Kane was sat in his car, watching the waves. He'd always loved the beach and had missed it whilst he had been away. He was trying to figure out what to do about his brother. He thought he'd put the past behind him, moved on from those days. Yet here it was, returning to haunt him. Why couldn't he just move on from his past? From everything. He was daydreaming when he heard his mobile ringing. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out to see it was Kirsty. He'd been avoiding her calls, but somehow this was different. He needed someone to talk to. She was the only person who would understand.  
  
Kane pressed the answer button. "Hello?" "Hi, it's me" Kirsty was shaking as she spoke. "Kirst.." "Look please don't hang up Kane, I need to see you, to talk to you." "Yeah me too." Kane's voice was shaky, he needed Kirsty. "Where are you? Can we meet now?" "Um, sure, look meet me by the wharf, and we'll drive somewhere." "Okay," Kane out the phone down, and drove. He knew it was wrong, but it was like he couldn't stop himself. His love for Kirsty made no sense, yet when he was with her , everything was clear. He had to be with her, no matter what. He met Kirsty by the beach. They drove away, not speaking, and the silence was eerie. But neither of them knew what to do. Kane's pulled over and they walked to a spot where they could sit. Kane made the first move, "I went to see Scott today" "Why?" Kirsty was worried. "He asked me to. Said he's getting out, and want to stay with me for a bit." "And your gonna let him?" Kirsty was shocked. She remembered what Kane had told her about his brother. "Don't have much choice" said Kane quietly. Kirsty was quiet for a minute. Kane turned to face her, be looked scared, vulnerable. "Kirsty, I,.. I really need you right now". Kirsty stared at him then reached over and hugged him. It was all she wanted to hear. 


	5. Kidnap

Chapter 5  
  
A week later....  
  
Kirsty had arranged to meet Kane at his new house. They had been seeing each other for a week now, and although Kirsty hated having to meet in secret, she was happier than she'd been in a long time. This time however, Kane was late. She heard a car approach. She looked up to see it wasn't Kane but a taxi. A blonde haired man got out, paid the driver and started walking towards her. She instantly recognised him at Scott Phillips "Well hello there" Scott greeted Kirsty. He had a smile that made Kirsty shiver. She didn't like how he was looking at her. "Hi" "What's a pretty girl like you doing here?" "Waiting for someone" Kirsty said quietly. She hadn't dared look Scott in the face. She just wished Kane would hurry up. "Wouldn't be Kane Phillips would it?" "Does it matter?" Kirsty was trying to act brave, but inside she was shaking. "That's not very friendly is it? Have you been stood up. My brother never did have manners. How about we go wait inside for him, you look cold." "I'm fine here" "That wasn't an offer." Scott's tone turned nasty. He broke in, grabbed kirsty's arm and pulled her inside" "Let me go, you're hurting me" Kirsty's voice was full of fear. She knew exactly what Scott was capable of. "Just do as I say, and I won't hurt you anymore." Scott dragged Kirsty into the front room. He let go and as he did Kirsty turned to run, but she wasn't quick enough. "What's this? Doing a runner? I don't think so" "Look please I won't say you're here, just please let me go" "What's your name?" "Kirsty." "Well Kirsty, I will let you go when my brother turns up. You see, I didn't want to do this, but my brother didn't do what I asked, so he left me with no choice" said Scott as he pulled a gun from his pocket.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane was driving along the main road from the bay to Yabbie Creek. He was late for meeting Kirsty. It was his bosses fault. Its not that he wasn't grateful for the job, or that he didn't like Scott Hunter, but he was forever being held up to finish little jobs. He rarely got to spend any time with Kirsty and couldn't believe he was so late. As he pulled up to his house, he saw that Kirsty wasn't there. That's weird he thought, Kirsty wouldn't just leave. He stopped the car, and as he did, noticed something was wrong. The door had been broke into. He slammed the car door shut and run to the front door, but found he was unable to open it. It had been barricaded. He ran to the window and as he looked thru the glass, saw Scott sitting with a gun pointed at someone who was sat on the floor. It was Kirsty. 


	6. Parting shots

Chapter 6  
  
Kane stepped back from the window. What should he do? Break in and risk Kirsty's life? Phone the police and send his own brother back to prison? Kane reached for his phone. He released what he had to do. It wouldn't be easy but Kirsty was in danger, and he'd do anything for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Rhys Sutherland was at home, sorting through the books for the caravan park. The house was unusually quiet. He sat back, enjoying the peace and quiet. The phone rang which made him jump and interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hello Rhys Sutherland"  
  
"Mr Sutherland, I need your help, Kirsty's in trouble"  
  
Rhys went cold. He recognised this voice.  
  
"Who is this"  
  
"Kane Phillips"  
  
"What do you want with us? Is this some kind of sick joke? Leave us alone!"  
  
"No please, listen to me. Kirsty's in trouble and I don't know what to do".  
  
Suddenly, Rhys realised this was no joke. Kane sounded genuinely worried. He took the directions to his house and jumped in the car. No matter what Kane had done in the past, this was for Kirsty. He had to save his daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane was sat on the step. He was scared, he knew what Scott was capable of, he'd been at the receiving end one too many times. He saw Rhys's car approach, and Rhys got out.  
  
"Where's my daughter?" Rhys said angrily.  
  
"She's inside, I've seen through the window. She's being held hostage by my brother"  
  
"What's she doing in there?"  
  
"Look, Mr Sutherland, I know you deserve to know the truth, but right now, Kirsty is in trouble. Can we please just get her out of there and leave the questions to later?"  
  
Kane hadn't meant to sound rude but he just wanted Kirsty to be safe.  
  
"You're brother seems to enjoy this, First Shauna, now my daughter."  
  
Kane looked at the floor. He should've known Scott would do something like this.  
  
"First things first, we call the police."  
  
"What, no, that'll make things worse"  
  
Rhys stared at Kane, but picked up his phone anyway and dialled. He told the police exactly what was going on. Before they knew it, the police had arrived. They walked up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Scott Phillips. We know you're in there, come out now"  
  
"No, I don't think so" Scott shouted with an evil laugh that made Kane shiver.  
  
Kane heard Kirsty scream for help. He ran to the window and looked in. She looked so scared, and he couldn't do anything to help. How could he have let this happen? He had to do something. He walked over to Rhys and the police.  
  
"So what do we do, can't you just go in there and get her."  
  
"Look, that man has a gun. We can't do anything that may put Kirsty in danger."  
  
"She's in danger now." Kane said with disbelief. How could they be so calm?  
  
"We know what we're doing, leave us to do our job" Inspector Carter replied angrily.  
  
Kane walked away. He couldn't just stand around. He told Kirsty he'd do anything for her, and that was what he was going to do. He ran round the back, and before the police had a chance to stop him, he had climbed in through the back window. As he did, two shots rang out, followed by a scream and then, silence. 


	7. Survival

Chapter 7  
  
The house was silent, and then suddenly Kirsty started screaming. The police kicked the door down to find Scott and Kane lying on the floor. Kirsty was screaming for help. Rhys ran to his daughter relieved that she was safe and unharmed, but Kirsty moved from his grasp. She fell to the floor and grabbed Kane  
  
"He's been shot help him please." Kirsty sobbed as she stared at Kane, who was lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
There was blood everywhere; some Scott's and some Kane's. It looked like a scene from a horror film Rhys thought as paramedics scrambled around in an attempt to save the two brothers. The paramedics working on Scott were trying in vain to revive him. But it was no good. He was dead. They frantically began working on Kane.  
  
"Kirsty, we need to know what happened"  
  
"It all happened so quickly, Kane ran in Scott turned, they fought and then the gun went off. Please, is Kane going to be okay?"  
  
"The paramedics are doing all they can, Come on Kirsty, let the doctors check you over. ", said Inspector Carter as they led Kirsty away. Kirsty stared as the doctors put Kane on a stretcher.  
  
"I'm going with him" Kirsty declared as she followed Kane to the ambulance.  
  
"Kirsty...." Rhys began.  
  
"I said, I'm going with him" and before Rhys had a chance to argue, the ambulance was on its way to the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours had passed; Kane was on monitor and was still unconscious. Kirsty had refused to leave his bedside for a minute. She held his hand. How could this have happened? This morning she was waiting to meet Kane, now here she was, praying for him to live. It just didn't seem real.  
  
"Kirst..."  
  
Kirsty turned to see her Dad in the doorway. She turned away again.  
  
"Kirsty, I think you need to go home" "I'm not leaving him Dad" Rhys wasn't sure what to do. He knew better than to argue with her when she was in this mood, but if Dani knew about this... Rhys didn't dare think what the consequences would be.  
  
Kirsty looked at Kane, He looked so pale.  
  
"Kane? Can you hear me? If you can please wake up. It's me, Kirsty."  
  
Kane lay motionless, Kirsty began to cry. She laid her head on the bed, and quietly cried herself to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsty opened her eyes and sat up. She stretched and as she did so, she noticed Kane move. No, it couldn't be, she must have imagined it, her eyes were still blurry and she was still tired. She took Kane's hand in hers.  
  
"Kane, its me, I'm still here. Please wake up."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"This reminds me of after the cruise ship went down. Remember that Kane, when we were in hospital. We survived that, and we'll survive this. I love you Kane. Nothings ever gonna split us up again. As soon as you're better we're gonna go back to mine and tell everyone the truth."  
  
She felt Kane's fingers move, it was on a little movement but it was definitely there.  
  
"Kane?"  
  
Kirsty looked over as Kane's eyelids flickered.  
  
"Someone help please. I think he's waking up. Kane, its me open your eyes," Kirsty said, as nurses started running into the room. Kirsty began crying with relief. And then she knew - things were going to be okay. 


	8. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 8  
  
Rhys paced the corridor of the hospital. He couldn't face going into the room, seeing his daughter and that.. person, just sitting there. How could this happen. What made it worse was remembering his thought when Kane was shot. He couldn't help but wish that Kane was dead. How could he be like that? He didn't think he was capable of such thoughts. He stared through the door to see Kirsty holding Kane's hand. They were both smiling. Rhys watched as his daughter kissed Kane. He turned away then, unable to watch any more. How was he going to explain it to Dani? He had to tell her, look what happened last time when he didn't. No, he had to tell her, but it had to be the right time.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane had fallen asleep. When he woke up, he saw Kirsty staring back at him. She looked tired, but amazing.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"How you feeling?" said Kirsty as she sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Like I've been shot. How are you baby? You look tired. You should rest".  
  
"No way, I'm not leaving you for one minute", Kirsty smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily you know!"  
  
"Like I'd ever want to get rid of you!" Kane looked over to the window to see Rhys staring thru at him. "Kirst, what happened to Scott?"  
  
Kirsty took Kane's hand. "He didn't make it, I'm sorry"  
  
Kane lay silently. He despised his brother for hurting Kirsty like he did, but there was still some part of him that was devastated by his death. Even after everything that had happened, Scott was still his brother. Kirsty leaned over and kissed his forehead. He smiled. He was so glad she was okay.  
  
"So, I guess everyone knows now?" Kane asked.  
  
"Well, actually no. But I guess there's no time like the present.  
  
"Let's do it" said Kane as he kissed Kirsty. They were a team, nothing could stop them now! * * *  
  
Dani rushed to the hospital. Her dad had just told her to come down. It was something to do with Kirsty. Car crash? Swimming accident? Every worst scenario went thru Dani's mind. Since their mum had left, dani had turned into a mother figure for the twins. She saw jade waiting where they had arranged to meet, Jade jumped in and they drove to the hospital, both anxious for news of their sister.  
  
"Dad" Jade shouted as they saw their father waiting. Rhys turned around to see his daughters approach. What was he to say to them?  
  
"Where's Kirsty, what's happened" said Dani as she rushed up to the room  
  
"No Dani wait..." Rhys began, but it was too late. Dani looked through the window to see Kirsty sat with no other than Kane Phillips. 


	9. Family gatherings

Chapter 9  
  
Dani stepped back, shocked. It couldn't be happening, not again. Why did this always happen. Why did Kane always have to come back? She had just started to forget, to get on with her life. She turned to face her dad.  
  
"How long have you known?" she demanded angrily. After all, he kept it from her last time.  
  
"I only found out when Kane rang. I didn't even know he was back." Rhys said. He was tired, but knew that this had to be sorted. It was getting very late. He knocked on the door. Kirsty turned around  
  
"Dad." Kirsty said, as a way of greeting him.  
  
"Kirsty, it's really late, you've had a long day, and you need some rest.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere" Kirsty replied stubbornly.  
  
"Kirst, you need your rest too, I'll still be here tomorrow. Please go home. Look after yourself" Kane said. Rhys was relieved, no matter what he felt towards this man; he knew Kirsty would listen to him.  
  
"But...." Kirsty began  
  
"Kirsty, we need to talk" Rhys said as he stepped back to reveal Dani. She was being comforted by Jade. Kirsty looked at her then back at Kane. This was it, there was no going back. She had to get this sorted. Kane looked into her eyes and knew what she was thinking. She had to talk to her family; he squeezed her hand in a way of encouragement, and she leaned over and kissed him  
  
"I love you. I'll be back tomorrow okay?" Kirsty said  
  
"I love you too." And for the first time, Kane had no problems expressing his feelings towards Kirsty. "And good luck".  
  
Kirsty smiled and walked towards the door to her family. She was gonna need it!  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the Caravan Park, the Sutherland family were sat around the dining table. No one said a word. Kirsty looked up at Dani, who gave her a cold, hurtful look. Rhys took the plunge  
  
"So Kirsty, what's going on? How long has this been going on? Don't you remember what we told you last time?" Rhys couldn't help himself. He was so angry at his daughter for betraying them once again. Just when he felt he could trust her again.  
  
"Dad, I love him. I can't explain it. But I do and this time its for keeps. We're together so you'd better get used to it."  
  
Dani stared in disbelief at her younger sister. Jade was shocked. Rhys was angry.  
  
"Kirsty, you are not to see him again. I mean it." Rhys was determined to lay down the law and keep his family together.  
  
"And what if I keep seeing him?" Kirsty asked.  
  
"Then you will no longer be welcome in this house." Rhys said.  
  
There was no response from dani. She was torn. She didn't want to kick her sister out but she had betrayed her once again. Jade stared at her father.  
  
"Dad you can't. We've got to stay together."  
  
"And we will, jade, if your sister stops seeing that man"  
  
"Do you really mean this dad" Kirsty asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. You will not see him again and if you continue to, then you will no longer be a member of this family."  
  
Kirsty looked at her father and sisters. They were serious. But so was she. She and Kane were not going to be separated any more.  
  
"I'll go pack then." Said Kirsty as she left the table, and walked away from her stunned family. 


	10. Too many decisions

Chapter 10  
  
Kirsty was in her bedroom. Jade ran in, in tears.  
  
"Kirsty, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not going to be separated from him again. I love him jade. He saved my life in there. We're soul mates"  
  
"But we're your family...."  
  
"If you were my family then you wouldn't be kicking me out"  
  
"Do you remember what he did to Dani?"  
  
"Change the record Jade. Yes I remember and I also remember the look in his eyes when he saved me today. He would die for me. I love him and he loves me and there's nothing that's going to keep us apart." said Kirsty. She stuffed some clothes into a bag and pushed past jade.  
  
"Kirsty, please don't do this" jade pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry. But this is something I have to do" and without a backward glance Kirsty walked out the room, leaving jade crying.  
  
Kirsty walked slowly down the stairs. Could she really do this? Walk out on her family? Then she thought of Kane, and she quickened her pace. She walked downstairs to see dani and Rhys still sat at the table.  
  
"I'll be going then"  
  
Dani kept her head down. Part of her wanted to tell Kirsty to stay, but part of her couldn't forgive her sister for her betrayal. Rhys didn't know what to say. But he knew that as long as Kirsty was with Kane, He could not think of her as his daughter. Kirsty looked at her father, and at her sister. They couldn't even look her in the eye. She slowly turned and walked to the door. There was no going back now.  
  
* * *  
  
At the hospital, Kane was going thru the days events in his mind. Scott was dead. All Kane could think about was the look in Scott's eyes as he saw Kane and the fight with Kirsty watching, scared. Then the gunshot. It felt like a dream.  
  
Kirsty opened the door. Kane saw she'd been crying.  
  
"Baby, what's happened?" Kane tried to sit up but was still too weak. He just wanted to take Kirsty into his arms and comfort her.  
  
"They kicked me out" Kirsty replied between sobs. She walked up to Kane's bed and lay down beside him.  
  
"Oh baby, please don't cry" said Kane as he stroked Kirsty's cheek. He hated seeing her cry. He couldn't believe Kirsty had walked out on her family. For him. He looked at her; she'd fallen asleep next to him. She looked so beautiful. Nothing would ever split them up again.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the caravan park, Dani was the only one up. It had been an exhausting day but she couldn't face going to bed. She'd called Scott, her boyfriend. She needed someone to hold her. To take away the pain of seeing Kane again.  
  
"Hey gorgeous" said Scott, as he hugged Dani.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here"  
  
"Hey, what's all this about? Scott was concerned. Dani was normally so strong.  
  
Dani took a deep breath "do you remember me telling you about the rape?"  
  
Scott remembered vividly. "Yes, why has something happened?"  
  
"Well, the guy who raped me was found innocent at the trial. And last year he came back. It was all such a mess..." dani trailed off.  
  
"Dan, please tell me"  
  
"He's come back again. They say they're in love but I can't believe she'd do this to me"  
  
"Babe, who's they?  
  
"Kirsty"  
  
"And who's the guy?" Scott had to know. He had to protect Dani from this guy. "The guys name is Kane Phillips" Dani said  
  
And then suddenly it dawned on Scott. The guy he worked with, and actually liked, was no other than the guy who had hurt his girlfriend all those years ago. How was he going to sort this out? 


	11. Consquences

Chapter 11  
  
It was morning. Kirsty shielded her eyes from the morning sunlight. She looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. He looked so peaceful, with a little smile on his face. She slowly sat up, but as she did, Kane stirred.  
  
"Sorry baby, I didn't want to wake you" Kirsty said. She was enjoying watching him sleep. Kane smiled at her. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives. The two of them against the world.  
  
I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?" Kirsty asked. Kane shook his head. He watched her as she walked towards the door, and just as she was about to open it someone burst in. it was Scott hunter, his boss.  
  
"Scott, hi" said Kane uncomfortably. He knew Scott was with Dani and from the look on his face, Kane knew that Scott had found out who he really was.  
  
"You've got some nerve." Scott said as he glared at Kane. "You come back here; you work for me, after what you did to dani. You're sick, twisted. Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Scott had never felt so angry.  
  
"Look, mate, I never meant to hurt anyone. I needed a job and this was where I was located. I never meant for this to happen"  
  
"But it did, and now my girlfriend is sat at home, her family in shreds. And you're sitting here smiling. You make me sick"  
  
At this point Kirsty interrupted. She wasn't going to let Kane take all the blame. After all, it was she who walked out on her family. "Scott, lay off him. We never meant for this to happen"  
  
Scott glared at Kirsty, and then turned his attentions back to Kane.  
  
"Look at this as a warning 'mate', you stay away from Dani and if your smart you wont stick around for much longer."  
  
Kane looked at Scott, he wasn't scared of him but it made him think. This was just like last time. Kirsty and him against the world. Look what happened then. Could he put either of them thru that again?  
  
"And Kirsty, if you're smart you'll leave this loser and go home to your family, and your sister." Scott opened the door, but before he left turned around to Kane "Think about it." He said, as he left. Kirsty walked up to Kane. Neither of them said a word.  
  
"Well, we knew this wasn't going to be easy." Kirsty started.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have come back. You don't deserve this. I'm not worth it. Scott's right, I don't belong here. I'll never be welcome."  
  
"Kane don't say that. Please. I need you. You can't leave me again. We'll get thru this" Kirsty lay down next to Kane and rested her head on his chest.  
  
Kane knew she was right. He'd never be able to leave her. But he was going to have to do something to sort this out - and quick. 


	12. Home Sweet Home

Law 1  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A few days later, Kane was allowed to go home, on the understanding he took it easy. Fat chance, he thought. What with all the problems with the Sutherlands, things were never going to be easy. Kirsty was packing up his things for him. They left the hospital, holding hands. It felt good. They were a real couple, no longer hiding, pretending they don't know each other. They stepped into a taxi, and made their way back home.  
  
* * *  
  
As they pulled up, Kirsty turned pale.  
  
"You alright Babe?" Kane asked, feeling concerned for his girlfriend  
  
"I don't think I can do this, I can't go back in there."  
  
"Babe, I'm here with you, nobody is gonna hurt you." Kane said reassuringly. He should've thought about this, but they had nowhere else to go.  
  
Kirsty nodded and stepped out the taxi. Kane paid the driver and looked over at her.  
  
"Look, you don't have to, we can find something else."  
  
"No, it's your home. Let's get inside"  
  
"It's your home too now." Kane said with a smile. Their first real home together.  
  
Kirsty took his hand and they walked up the path to the door. They stepped inside.  
  
"It's not much I'm afraid" Kane said apologetically. He looked around the place, it was a mess, and blood was still on the carpet. He felt ashamed. He couldn't even provide for his girl.  
  
"It's fine. We're together, that's all that matters." Kirsty said reassuringly. Truthfully though, it wasn't all that mattered. She missed her family. Sure she was happy with Kane and couldn't bear to not be with him, but it was all such a mess.  
  
"Right, well, I guess we'd better start by cleaning all this up"  
  
"No, baby you're meant to be resting. I'll do it."  
  
Kane sat down. He watched as Kirsty started to tidy up. She looked deep in thought, and not at all happy.  
  
"You gonna tell me what's wrong" Kane asked.  
  
"I. I just cant believe its come to this." Kirsty said as she looked at Kane.  
  
Kane looked at Kirsty. He knew it would be hard, but he had never seen her like this. It was as though what had happened had finally sunk in.  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Well it sounds like you are." Kane hadn't meant to snap, but he felt angry at himself for doing this to her. Kirsty was obviously not as happy as he was, and he had to do something to fix it.  
  
"Kane I'm not having second thoughts, I just wish things were different." Kirsty stared at him. Was this their first argument? They'd only been living together five minutes. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Look, we need some food, I'm gonna go down the shop and get something." Kane said as he got up to walk out  
  
"But Kane...."  
  
"Kirsty, I won't be long, I just need some time to think."  
  
And without a backward glance he had gone, leaving Kirsty, close to tears, wondering how they were gonna get thru this mess. 


	13. Asking for help

Law 1  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kane wondered along the road. They didn't actually need any food, but he had wanted to give Kirsty some space. Give her the opportunity to leave whilst he wasn't there, if she wanted to. He hated doing this to her. He wanted to give her the world, but he simply couldn't. Whilst he was there, she'd never have her family, but if he left, he'd just hurt her all over again. It was a no- win situation.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsty sat back at the house; she didn't want to cry, not again. But for some reason, she had never felt so sad. She had what she wanted, yet she was still unhappy. This was all she'd wanted for the past year, for her and Kane to be together, living together. But it was all going wrong. She reached into her bag for her mobile. She dialled, and finally Flynn picked up.  
  
"Hello, Flynn here."  
  
"Flynn, its Kirsty."  
  
"Kirsty, hi. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Before Kirsty knew it, the whole story came pouring out, from start to finish. Flynn was stunned. He never once thought Kane would return to the bay, and even if he did, Flynn never once thought he'd try and make the same mistakes again.  
  
"Kirsty, where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Kane's house. He's gone out. We had a fight, He thinks I'm having second thoughts"  
  
"And are you?"  
  
"I just wish my family didn't hate me. I wish things could just work out for me for once. First Kane, then Dylan, then Seb, and now Kane again."  
  
Flynn knew what she meant. Whenever Kirsty fell in love, there were always problems, and nothing just went smoothly. He truly felt for her. "Kirsty, would it be okay for me to come over. I won't stay long; I just think you and Kane both need me right now. You guys can't get thru this on your own."  
  
Kirsty agreed. This may be their chance to sort everything out. She gave Flynn directions.  
  
He arrived half an hour later. Kirsty let him in. He took a look around the place. It was small, but okay. He walked through to the living room.  
  
"I'm half way thru cleaning up." Kirsty said, trying to excuse the mess.  
  
"That's okay" Flynn replied as he took a seat. "Kane not home yet"  
  
"No, I think he's avoiding coming home."  
  
Just as Kirsty said this the front door opened. Kane came face to face with Flynn.  
  
"Flynn, hi mate."  
  
"Right guys, come on," said Flynn, in an authoritative tone. "Let's get this sorted out." 


	14. Meeting the family

Chapter 14  
  
They had been sat there for an hour. Flynn had done most of the talking. Kane sat quietly. He never once took his eyes of Kirsty. Kirsty meanwhile was intent on listening to everything Flynn said.  
  
"So, basically, I think the only way this can be totally sorted is if we all go for mediation." Flynn finished.  
  
"What? That's it?" Kane said  
  
"Well what did you expect? Kane, you can't expect them to just accept you. It's gonna take time and work. If you are as serious as you say you are, then this is the only way"  
  
"I think we should do it" Kirsty said confidently. She trusted Flynn. If he said it would help, then she'd do it.  
  
"Kane?" Flynn asked, as though he was asking for approval.  
  
Kane tried to imagine what it would be like, to sit in the same room, to have Rhys dani, the whole family understand their love.  
  
"Kane?" Flynn asked again.  
  
"Sure let's do it" Kirsty smiled at him. She reached for his hand.  
  
"Well guys, I guess there's not time like the present."  
  
"Kirsty nodded to Kane who stood up, took his girlfriend in his arms and kissed her. "Let's go get 'em babe"  
  
* * *  
  
At the Drop in Centre, Flynn was just outside his office, looking at Kirsty and Kane. They were hugging and kissing, like any normal couple, very much in love. He smiled. If things were different, this couple would have the strongest relationship he knew. Lost in thought he didn't hear Rhys Jade and Dani approach.  
  
Rhys cleared his throat. It made Flynn jump.  
  
"Rhys, hi, Dani, Jade."  
  
Kirsty and Kane didn't hear them enter the office. As dani saw them kissing she gasped. It had shocked her, to see her sister so close to someone who had hurt her so much. Kirsty spun around, and caught her father's eye. Dani looked at Kane then looked away, feeling sick at the sight of him.  
  
"Right guys, if you'd like to take a seat, we'll get started" Flynn was trying to play the nice guy, not taking sides, being a friend to all. The tension in the room made everything so hard. "Who wants to go first?" 


	15. Violence never solves anything

Chapter 15  
  
"I will" Kane said, as he looked at Kirsty. She squeezed his hand. He held on tight to her, needing the support.  
  
"Right, okay" Flynn said, He'd secretly hoped Kirsty or Dani would start, but at least Kane was trying.  
  
"I know what you think of me but......"  
  
"You don't know a damn thing about this family" Rhys shouted  
  
"Rhys, please, that's something we want to avoid" Flynn tried to not sound patronizing but it was difficult.  
  
Kane took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "But I love Kirsty, I really do. I didn't want to cause all this pain. But I can't help how I feel. Believe me if I could I would, because I know Kirsty deserves much better."  
  
Dani shook her head in disbelief. "How can you stand there? You seem intent on destroying me."  
  
"Dani that was not the reason we did this. We never meant for this to happen, especially not twice. But this is something we can't ignore." Kirsty looked at her sister. Dani couldn't even look her in the eye. Jade had not said a word the whole time.  
  
As if he he had read her mind Flynn turned to Jade. "Jade, how do you feel?"  
  
"I wish this wasn't happening. I wish mum was here, and most of all I wish the family would stop hating each other" Jade was beginning to cry. Kirsty walked over and hugged her sister. Dani looked at Kane.  
  
"Can't you see what you're doing, you're destroying everyone. Is this revenge? You never had a proper family, so you've got to wreck everyone else's?"  
  
Kane sat, unable to answer. Of course that wasn't what he wanted to do, but Dani knew talking about his family was his weak spot. . "I know you think that way but I really love Kirsty, you've got to understand that"  
  
"Well understand this. You are rapist scum and you are not to come near us again." Rhys said through gritted teeth.  
  
Flynn tried to calm everyone down, but that was enough for Kane. Before he knew it, his fist had flown out and smacked right into Rhys' jaw. Rhys went tumbling back into the wall. Kane stared, numb, motionless. Kirsty stared at him, amazed, shocked, but most of all frightened. What had he done? 


	16. Breaking up is hard to do

Chapter 16  
  
The room fell silent. Everyone stared at Kane. Dani shook her head at him, jade looked frightened, and Kirsty? Well, Kirsty wouldn't even look at him. Rhys stood up, shaken, aided by Flynn. He looked over at Kane. Unable to control his anger he lunged at him, pushing Kane into the desk. He had asked for it.  
  
"Dad stop it. Stop it everyone" shouted jade. "Kirsty do you see now? What he' capable of? What you're doing to this family? You've got to stop it now."  
  
Kirsty looked at her sister. She turned to Kane and her father, giving them both a look of disgust.  
  
"Kirst I'm sorry..." Kane started, but Kirsty had seen and heard enough. She ran out the door, only to bump into Seb, her best friend and ex boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, where you going in a hurry?" Seb asked.  
  
Kirsty looked at him, then pushed past him and ran towards the beach, just as he was about to enter the drop in centre, he saw Kane rush out and follow her.  
  
Seb entered the drop in centre to see the Sutherland family and Flynn sitting. Rhys had blood on his face, and both the girls were crying. And suddenly he knew. It was all back on between Kirsty and Kane. He knew his ex-girlfriend better than she knew herself. He had also known that Kane would always be Kirsty's true love. He knew it when they were going out too. He looked down the beach to see Kane catch up with Kirsty  
  
* * *  
  
"Kirsty, Kirsty wait, please?" pleaded Kane.  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"Baby, please. I didn't mean to do it. I don't know why I did"  
  
"I thought you'd changed. I thought you had put the past behind you. But you'll never be able to do that will you?" Kirsty was crying. She turned round and looked at Kane, with a look of fear and of hatred. It destroyed Kane to see her look at him like that.  
  
"Kirsty, baby, I love you, and I'd never hurt you, ever"  
  
"I don't believe you. I can't trust you anymore. You've let me down, again"  
  
"Baby please" Kane pleaded. He couldn't lose her, not again.  
  
"I never want to see you again" Kirsty said coldly as she turned and ran down the beach leaving Kane looking helplessly on. 


	17. Number withheld

Chapter 17  
  
2 weeks had passed. Kirsty had heard no word from her family, and had avoided all of Kane's calls. She'd been sleeping on Alf Stewart's sofa, as Seb had offered to let her stay while she got her head together. He'd been great. No judged her, or asked too many questions. It was as though he understood. He'd just been the bestest friend she could have hoped for. The only problem was, - she was missing Kane. She'd tried to be strong, but was quickly losing control of her emotions.  
  
"Hey Kirsty" Seb interrupted her thoughts  
  
"Hey Seb."  
  
"Fancy coming down to the surf club this evening?"  
  
"If it's okay with you'd I'd rather hang around here"  
  
"Come on Kirst, you've got to get out of the house."  
  
Kirsty agreed. Seb always knew what to do to make her feel better. She couldn't have wished for a better friend.  
  
"Seb, thanks, for what you've done and everything"  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Seb smiled. He'd do anything for Kirsty. They set off for the surf club.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane sat at home, feeling miserable and missing Kirsty like crazy. He'd tried everything. He'd rung her, tried to go see her, but he'd ignored him every time. He just had to tell her he loved her, and ask for a second chance. He had to do something.  
  
* * *  
  
At the surf club, Kirsty's mobile rings. The number is withheld.  
  
"Who is it?" Seb asked, knowing full well it was probably Kane.  
  
"I don't know. The number is withheld. I'll just go outside to answer it." Kirsty stood up and walked outside. She answered her phone. "Hello"  
  
"Meet me at the beach in half an hour."  
  
"Kane?"  
  
"Please Kirsty. Meet me there. I need to see you". The line went dead. Kirsty stared at her phone. What was going on? 


	18. Declaring their love

Chapter 18  
  
Kirsty walked back into the surf club.  
  
"Hey, who was it?"  
  
"Um, nobody."  
  
Seb took that to mean Kane "It's him isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. He wants me to meet him at the beach."  
  
"And are you going to?"  
  
"I need to know why he wants me down there Seb."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Seb wanted to protect Kirsty. He loved her, like he'd never loved anyone. He knew she didn't feel the same, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"You can walk me down there if you want, I think I need the support" Kirsty wasn't sure why she had asked Seb. Was she scared of Kane?  
  
They began to walk down. Seb turned to Kirsty "Kirsty, are you sure about this. Remember what this has done to you and your family. Is he really worth it?"  
  
Kirsty looked at seb and nodded. "Yes"  
  
"Kirsty, you are worth more than this. He doesn't deserve you. You need someone who is gonna appreciate you, and who loves you.  
  
"Kane loves me" Kirsty said. He may not be good at saying it, but Kirsty knew it was true.  
  
"No he doesn't, no like ....." Seb trailed off  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"He doesn't love you like I do"  
  
Kirsty stared at Seb. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought he was her friend. "Look Seb, I think you'd better go home"  
  
"But Kirsty.." but before Seb had a chance to finish, Kirsty was running down to the beach.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane had never felt so nervous. He wanted everything to be just right. He had to prove to Kirsty how much he loved her. She'd be here in a minute.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsty walked down to the beach, in the distance she saw some lights. Confused, she walked further, not knowing what to expect when she got there. Nobody was around. Had Kane stood her up? She kept walking until she had nearly reached the lights. She saw they were candles. As she got closer she saw they spelt something. - 'I love you Kirsty'. She smiled taken aback by it. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. But where was Kane? She looked around eagerly for him and she saw him emerge from the sidelines. He had a little smile on his face. She rushed up to him and fell into his arms. He held her tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kirsty. I love you so much. I can't bear to be without you. You've got to believe me. I love you so much" All of Kane's feelings just came pouring out.  
  
"I know. I believe you. I love you too."  
  
Kane hugged her tighter. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. But then again, all of his happy moments had involved Kirsty. She was what drove him, his motivation for living.  
  
Kirsty kissed him. They sat down on the sand, her head on his shoulder. But someone was watching from the sidelines, somebody whose thoughts were overcome with jealously. Somebody whose thoughts were only of his love for Kirsty. 


	19. Dream home

Chapter 19  
  
It was late, Kirsty didn't dare look at her watch, and she was content sitting there in Kane's arms. Kane kissed the top of her head lovingly.  
  
"We'd better get you home baby, it's getting cold"  
  
"Where's home?" Kirsty asked. After what Seb had said, she couldn't go back there. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to Kane's.  
  
"It's where you want it to be." Kane was leaving all the decisions up to Kirsty. He didn't want to rush her.  
  
But Kirsty knew what she wanted. She didn't want to leave Kane, and couldn't go back to Mr Stewart's. "Let's go home." Kane smiled and took her hand. They were going home.  
  
* * *  
  
They walked all the way back to Kane's house. It felt so special, romantic. Kirsty was smiling, holding Kane's hand. They arrived back at his house. They walked in and Kirsty looked around. The last time she was here she felt nervous, scared, but now it just all felt right, like the pieces of a puzzle, all fitting together.  
  
"I even tidied up for you babe"  
  
"Oh, so you knew I'd be coming back with you?"  
  
"No, I just hoped you were!" Kane replied as he took Kirsty in his arms. "Are you happy? He asked.  
  
"Very! You?"  
  
"Yeah. I love you, you know. You're what drives me, my motivation. This past year without you has been hell. The amount of times I drove to come and see you but turned back. I used to pick up the phone to call you, or write a text or letter and never send them."  
  
"I've still got your letter you know?" Kirsty said.  
  
"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to write in my life"  
  
"Let's just forget about it. We're together now and that's all that matters." Kirsty kissed Kane lovingly.  
  
"So what now?" Kane asked.  
  
"We act normal. I go back to school, you go back to work.  
  
"If I still have a job" Kane reminded her.  
  
"Well yeah, but most of all, we just get on with our lives, our new life together! But, since we're doing that, I've got to go to bed, otherwise I'll be asleep in Miss Fletchers lesson tomorrow.  
  
Beds, Kane hadn't thought of that. There was only his bed; Scott's room was filled of boxes. Kirsty read his mind.  
  
"Its okay babe, you can have my bed and I'll take the sofa."  
  
"No Kane...."  
  
"Really, it's fine. I don't mind. Come on I'll walk you up there. Come on"  
  
They walked up the stairs and reached the bedroom. Kirsty turned around to face Kane.  
  
"Well, sleep well" Kane replied  
  
"Night. I love you." Said Kirsty as she kissed Kane and went into the room. Kane went back downstairs for a night on the sofa.  
  
* * *  
  
It was past midnight, Kirsty couldn't sleep. She gathered up her duvet and crept down. Kane woke up to hear the floorboards creaking. He opened his eyes to see Kirsty leaning over him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep"  
  
Kane knew what she meant. He shifted over and Kirsty lay down beside him, and they slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	20. Acting normal

Chapter 20  
  
Kane woke up to find Kirsty already awake and leaning over him  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey, you been up long?"  
  
"Well, I had to get showered and dressed for school. But I don't have any uniform."  
  
"Guess we'd better stop off and get the rest of your things."  
  
"Yeah" Kirsty said. Problem was, she didn't want to see Seb. Not after what he'd said to her.  
  
"Just let me get showered babe, and I'll give you a lift to school." Kane stood up and left Kirsty to wonder how she was going to get her clothes and not have to see Seb.  
  
An hour later they pulled up outside Alf's house. Kirsty rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Kirsty. If you're here for Seb, he's just left."  
  
"Um, no actually I just wanted to pick up my things."  
  
"Well help yourself love"  
  
When Kirsty came back downstairs she was wearing her school uniform. She got back into Kane's car and they drove to school. Kane pulled up outside just where Sally, Jade and Nick were standing.  
  
"I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day yeah?"  
  
"You don't have to do that!"  
  
"No babe, I want to"  
  
Kirsty leant over and kissed Kane softly, knowing full well they had an audience. She got out the car, blowing him a kiss as he drove off.  
  
"Morning Kirsty" Sally said with a slight smile.  
  
"Morning Miss Fletcher, see you second period" Kirsty said before she turned around, leaving Jade and Nick shocked at her attitude. 


	21. Pressures of life

Chapter 21  
  
Kane drove up and parked outside the boatshed. He didn't even know if he still had a job, but he had to try. For Kirsty. For their future. He walked up to Scott.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"So you've come back then?" Scott replied.  
  
"If I've got a job to come back to."  
  
"Only because I need you here. But we stay away from each other right. And Dani doesn't find out."  
  
"Fine whatever"  
  
Kane set to work. This wasn't gonna be easy.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsty was sat in school. It wasn't long till the end of the day and Kane would be picking her up. She smiled at the thought of him. The bell went, and everyone started packing up.  
  
"Kirsty, can I see you for a minute?" Sally asked  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"It's just, you're missed 2 essays. I know it's a hard time for you, but you really can't fall behind."  
  
"Sure, no worries, I'll have them done for you as soon as possible"  
  
"Thanks and Kirsty? If you need someone to talk to, then you know where I am"  
  
"Thanks, but I have Kane now" replied Kirsty as she walked out the room.  
  
As she left school she saw Kane standing by his car. She ran up to him and kissed him.  
  
"So how was your day?"  
  
"Well, I still have a job; on the understanding I avoid Scott as much as possible. Which is fine by me, I'm only in it for the money. How was school?  
  
"Fine, nobody will talk to me, but I'm only in there to learn. Soon we'll be far away from the boatshed and from school."  
  
Kane nodded in agreement. They didn't need anyone else. They had each other.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Kirsty was trying to finish her essay but wasn't getting very far. She threw her pen down in anger.  
  
"Baby, take a break."  
  
"Kane, I can't take a break. I need to get this done" snapped Kirsty. Kane looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry baby..."  
  
"Look, just don't apologise. Just leave me alone" Kirsty shouted, as the stress and anger took control.  
  
Kane walked into the kitchen. What had he done wrong?  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later Kane was sat in his bedroom. He hadn't dared disturb Kirsty again. He hated it when they argued. He just wanted them to be happy. He heard a knock at the door. Kirsty poked her head round.  
  
"Mind if I come in"  
  
Kane shook his head. Kirsty walked in and sat beside him.  
  
"Baby I'm sorry, I know how much your schoolwork means to you. I shouldn't have disturbed you." Kane began.  
  
"No Kane, I'm sorry. I just want to do well in school. I want you to be proud of me"  
  
"Kirsty I'm always proud of you." Said Kane as he hugged her. "You don't have to prove anything"  
  
Kirsty looked up at him, he smiled down to her. She fell asleep. He lay her down gently and covered her with a blanket; he brushed her hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. He kissed her on the forehead, and watched her as she slept, with his hand in hers. Together forever 


	22. Back for good?

Rhys was sat at the caravan park. Jade was working down the kiosk, and he hadn't a clue where Dani was, upstairs probably. Max was probably off thinking up another scam. Rhys laughed to himself. But there was something, no someone missing. Kirsty. He hated admitting it, but he missed her, and regretted telling her she was no longer welcome. He remembered her as a child, playing with Jade, her training; she had always taken after her dad in that area, sporty, athletic. But then he remembered the ferry accident, the overdose, running away. But that didn't matter know, whatever his daughter had done in the past, he still loved her. He hadn't seen her in weeks; he didn't even know where she was. He assumed she was living with Kane, but couldn't even be sure of that. She was his little girl, and he didn't know if she was dead or alive.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted his daydream; he turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway.  
  
"Shell.."  
  
"Rhys"  
  
"I didn't know you were coming, you should've said"  
  
"It was last minute, I had some time off and decided to come and see the kids, maybe take them out for something to eat at the diner"  
  
As she said this max come walking in with jade in tow, they ran up to shelly and gave her a hug. At this point Dani joined them. A family again. Well, nearly. Shelley looked around  
  
"Where's Kirsty?"  
  
Everyone fell silent. Shelley turned to Rhys.  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
Dani looked at her mum. "Kirsty no longer lives with us."  
  
"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Shelly demanded. Rhys sat his wife down. "Shelly, love" he began. "Kirsty, well, not long ago, umm," Rhys couldn't find the right words.  
  
Dani stepped in. "Kirsty's moved out and now lives with Kane." She swallowed. That had been hard for her to do, but her mum deserved to know the truth. "She's no longer part of this family."  
  
"You threw her out?" Shelley couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"We gave her a choice, us or him and she chose him." Rhys said, starting to feel ashamed at his actions.  
  
"She's only 17, how could you do this to her?"  
  
"Mum." Jade began, in defence of her father and sister.  
  
"Where are they staying?"  
  
"I assume she's living with Kane. I can't be sure of the address but I think this might be it. But if she's not there, then I don't know." Rhys handed Shelley a scrap of paper.  
  
"You can't even be sure of where she's living? Well, I'm going to head over there now. Someone needs to see if she's okay"  
  
"I'll come with you?" Rhys offered. But Shelley just looked at him; it was a cold stare that turned his stomach. Shelley grabbed her keys and set off to find her daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane was sat at home waiting for Kirsty to return from the shops. He flicked through the channels on the TV but nothing was on. He heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Forget your keys did you?" Kane said with a laugh.  
  
As he opened the door he came face to face with Shelley Sutherland.  
  
"Um, Mrs Sutherland, Hi"  
  
"Hi, I was looking for Kirsty." Shelley didn't know what to say to this man. She still hated him and what's more, hated that he was now living with her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, she's not here right now. She shouldn't be long though, if you'd like to come in and wait?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Both felt very awkward. Kane hoped Kirsty wouldn't be long. He knew Shelley hated him, and he hated feeling uncomfortable in his own home. Shelley stepped inside; she walked through to the living room.  
  
"It's um, a nice house" Shelley was determined to make an effort.  
  
"Oh, I've got Kirsty to thank for that." Kane smiled. His girlfriend had made a real effort to turn their home into their dream home. "Can I get you a drink? Coffee? Tea?"  
  
"Thanks, a tea would be good, milk no sugar."  
  
Kane walked into the kitchen as Shelley sat down. Neither knew quite how to behave. Five minutes later, Kane brought the tea through and sat down with Shelley.  
  
"Thanks" replied Shelley as Kane handed her the tea. What was she supposed to do? Make polite conversation with this man? He had caused so much heartache, so much trouble for her family. Kane was unsure of what to do as well. He couldn't just start talking, this woman despised him. He just wished Kirsty would hurry up and come home.  
  
It seemed like eternity, but finally Kane heard the keys in the door. He rushed over and as he did Kirsty walked in the door. She kissed him.  
  
"Hey, sorry I took so long,"  
  
"Um, Kirst.." But before he could say anymore, Shelley approached. At first, Kirsty was numb. What was going on?  
  
"Kirsty, Hi. Your dad said you'd be here."  
  
They stared at each other. Finally Shelley made the first move, she went and hugged Kirsty. Kirsty smiled. She thought her mum would hate her, shout at her at least, but no. She was being a mum. 


	23. Acceptance

Chapter 23  
  
Kane had decided to leave them to it. Shelley and Kirsty obviously had a lot to talk about, and Shelley wouldn't settle with him there. He went for a walk, to give them space. Back at the house, Kirsty was sat next to her mum, smiling. At least her mum still wanted to see her.  
  
"So, I guess a lots changed."  
  
"Mum, I know how you feel about Kane, and believe me, it's not been an easy choice. But it's been the right choice. I'm happy, I'm settled, and most of all, I love him"  
  
"I know you do" said Shelley  
  
"Really?" Kirsty was shocked. She expected a lecture on the perils of growing up, and not knowing the true meaning of love. She had not expected this.  
  
"Kirsty, I may be your mother, and I may be separated from your father, but I do know about love. I see it in your eyes, I see it in his. I may not like him, and I'll probably never be able to trust him. But I know he loves you."  
  
Kirsty was stunned.  
  
"Kirsty, this doesn't mean I'm giving you my blessing. I still think you should go home, I still don't think you should see Kane Phillips again.  
  
"Mum.."  
  
"And I think you should come back with me now and see your family. They miss you."  
  
Kirsty laughed "If they missed me mum, they'd have got in touch"  
  
"You're dads proud and Dani's hurting"  
  
"So basically they'd rather I was miserable so they could be happy. How selfish is that?"  
  
"Pretty selfish, but you're hardly one to talk right now" Shelley reminded her. She didn't want to sound harsh, but it was true. Kirsty looked embarrassed. Her mum knew it was a sore subject.  
  
"Mum, I'm not ready to go back there, I need time."  
  
"I understand sweetheart. I'd better get going though; otherwise Max will get really angry. He's expecting a milkshake"  
  
Kirsty smiled. "Thanks for coming mum."  
  
"I'll call you okay Kirsty." Shelly hugged her daughter.  
  
Kirsty watched her mum go. She'd sort of got her blessing, well, she understood at least. No more "you're too young Kirsty" Her mum could see how serious she was. It was step in the right direction. 


	24. Unforgiving

Chapter 24  
  
Kane arrived back to see Kirsty waving goodbye to her mum. Kirsty looked happy, which was a good sign. He was worried he'd come home to tears, or anger, to find Kirsty had been taken home. But no, things were all good. He approached Kirsty who hugged him.  
  
"So things went well then?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she basically said she accepted our relationship, but that I had to build some bridges"  
  
"I guess we all need to do that"  
  
Kirsty looked at Kane. "Starting with friends and family right?"  
  
"I guess so babe." Kane knew it would be hard, but it had to be done. Somehow.  
  
"I think I'll start with Seb. I let things get so bad between us. He's my best friend."  
  
"Okay, what about your family?"  
  
"I'll let mum deal with them first. She's got a better chance than us at changing their minds!"  
  
Kane agreed. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Rhys and dani Sutherland hated his guts. But maybe Shelley could talk them round?  
  
* * *  
  
Shelley arrived back at the Caravan Park. She dreaded having to go in and see her family. She loved them dearly, but they'd probably never forgive her for giving Kirsty her blessing. She couldn't face telling Dani, and as for Rhys, well, his temper would probably get the better of him. She walked up and knocked on the door. Dani opened it, not sure what to say to her mother.  
  
"Hi" Shelley began as she stepped inside.  
  
Rhys rushed out from the kitchen. "Did you see her?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's, well, really good actually. Happiest I've seen her in a long time"  
  
"And she's still living with him" Rhys asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"They've made a life for themselves over there. I can't explain it."  
  
"Did you ask her to come home?" dani asked.  
  
This was the part Shelley was dreading. Telling her daughter she's actually agreed to Kirsty's choice.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Shelley took a deep breath. "No I didn't sweetheart"  
  
Dani frowned. "What's going on mum?"  
  
"Kirsty is the happiest I've seen her in ages, with everything that's gone on I only want to make her happy." Shelley started making excuses, but she knew nothing could excuse her actions today. "I told her if she wanted to keep seeing Kane then I wouldn't stop her"  
  
Dani stared at her mum. "You did what?" She couldn't quite take this in.  
  
"Dani, I can't stop her. At least now we know where she is, if she's okay."  
  
"I can't believe you mum."  
  
"Dani, I'm trying to do what's best.."  
  
"For Kirsty maybe, but not for me. How could you. How could you even think of accepting that man? He ruined my life." Dani ran off in tears. Why did all her family have to betray her? She'd never forgive her mum for this. Never. 


	25. Roses are red

Chapter 25  
  
Shelley ran upstairs after her daughter. She had to explain, maybe if dani could see it for herself, she'd understand why she'd accepted Kirsty and Kane's relationship. She knocked on Dani's door.  
  
"Dani sweetheart, please let me in" Shelley pleaded. She hated falling out with her daughters, especially now she wasn't living with them. Shelley opened the door to find Dani lying on her bed facing away from her mother. Shelley sat on the edge of her bed and put her hand on her daughter arm. Dani yanked it away violently. Never before had she been so angry at her mum.  
  
"Dani."  
  
Dani sat up at stared at her mother.  
  
"How could you? You used to hate him. You know what he did to me. He's sick, dangerous, and you've actually let Kirsty live with him??" Dani couldn't get her head round it. She turned back to face the wall. Shelley gave up. She needed to let Dani calm down before talking it thru with her. She walked out to be greeted by Rhys. He simply stared at her, unable to understand his ex-wife's actions.  
  
"Rhys don't start okay" Shelley began, irritated by his behaviour towards their daughter.  
  
"I just don't understand. You used to hate that man as much as I did. But now, it's like you're one step away from planning their wedding."  
  
"Oh don't be so ridiculous Rhys." Shelley shook her head at her husband. She couldn't believe this was what her marriage came down to. A conversation full of nasty remarks standing in their hallway. She started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be back to talk to Dani when she's feeling better. Maybe while I'm gone, you'll look further than your nose and see why I'm doing all this." And with that, Shelley had gone, leaving Rhys angry but notably moved by his wife cutting remarks.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsty was sat back at home, Kane had the afternoon shift and would not be home for a while so Kirsty took the chance to clean up, and have a rest. She was a lot happier after seeing her mum, having her understand made everything much easier to handle. She walked thru to the front hall where she saw a letter on the doorstep.  
  
"That's funny, the post's already come today" Kirsty said to herself frowning. She looked at the front of the envelope, it was hand delivered, and in a handwriting she didn't recognise. She turned the envelope over and opened it. It was full of red rose petals and a letter. Kirsty smiled, it must be from Kane.  
  
"Ah baby, you're so sweet." Kirsty said whilst smiling. She knew Kane could be romantic but this? She hadn't expected this. She pulled out the letter and opened it. Her smile left her face as she read what it said. It was short but sweet with only two words, and not something Kane would write at all. It simply said -  
  
YOU'RE MINE. 


	26. Sinister words

Chapter 26  
  
Kirsty stood numbly as she re-read the letter. What was going on? Maybe it was Kane, maybe he just. No Kirsty told herself. This is not something Kane would do. Kane would say he loved her or something similar, but this, this had a sinister meaning behind it. Kirsty moved into the living room. She looked out the window in case she could see anyone hanging around outside. The road was deserted. She sat down, feeling faint. Maybe she should ring Kane. If it was him, there was no need to worry. She could just laugh it off. At least she'd know. She picked up the phone and dialled. She got the answer phone.  
  
"Hi this is Kane, I'm not able to take you're call right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you!"  
  
"Hey baby it's me. Nothing important, I'll see you when you get home" Kirsty hung up. There was no point in worrying him. She'd just sort it out later. But right now she was gonna carry on. She had stuff to do. She put the letter down and went back to cleaning. But whatever she did, she couldn't forget about the letter. Something wasn't right.  
  
* * *  
  
After what felt like hours, Kirsty finally saw Kane's call pull up. She took a deep breath, to try and calm herself. The last thing she wanted was to make Kane worry over nothing. She went and opened the door for him. He walked up and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Been waiting to do that all day baby." He took Kirsty in his arms and swung her around. He looked at her; she looked tense, nervous even.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" Kirsty replied. "Did you send me anything today? A letter maybe?"  
  
Kane looked confused. "A letter? Sorry babe, no. Was I supposed to?" he said with a laugh.  
  
Kirsty didn't even smile. Something was wrong with his girl. "Kirst has something happened? You can tell me."  
  
"I got a letter today. It's probably nothing, maybe just someone playing a practical joke on me. I thought it might be from you" Kirsty took Kane's hand and led him to where the letter was. She handed it to him. As he read it his face turned from happy to concerned to angry.  
  
"I didn't write this Kirst" he said finally.  
  
"I didn't think it was you. I guess I just hoped, so it wouldn't be anything serious." Kirsty voice faltered. She was scared. This sort of thing only happened in the movies.  
  
"Hey baby, don't worry. It's probably someone's idea of a sick joke." Kane said reassuringly. He pulled Kirsty to him and hugged her tightly. The truth was he didn't know what was going on. What was someone trying to say? Was Kirsty in danger? 


	27. Sleepless nights

Chapter 27.  
  
Kirsty tossed and turned all night. Next to her Kane was sleeping like a baby. She'd asked him to stay with her because she felt scared, but in all honesty it hadn't helped. She kept replaying the words in her mind. Who would want to do such a thing? Kane stirred. Kirsty looked at him. She was terrified. Should she wake him up? But then he'd only worry, she thought. She lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She just couldn't get her head around it all. She turned to face Kane. Maybe he was right; maybe it was just a sick joke. There was nobody she knew who'd want to upset or frighten her this much. But those words, they meant something. Kirsty sat up suddenly.  
  
"Seb" she said aloud. Kane moved as though he was waking up. She sat silently, not moving. She didn't want to wake him. This was something she had to figure out herself. Kane would only go mad and probably try to hunt Seb down.  
  
Kirsty sat for hours. She couldn't sleep. It seemed too unreal. Why would Seb do such a thing? Okay so he loved her and was angry that she chose Kane. But he was her best friend. If he loved her like he said he did, there's no way he'd want to upset her.  
  
Dawn was breaking. Kirsty hadn't had a minutes sleep. She'd tried, but couldn't. She wouldn't sleep or settle until she knew had talked to Seb. As the morning drew in she went downstairs to make herself a drink. She had to speak to Seb today, but firstly she had to tell Kane. She hated keeping secrets from him. She loved him and trusted him.  
  
Kane interrupted her thoughts. "Morning."  
  
"Kirsty jumped. "Hey. Sleep well?" she asked  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Not a wink" Kirsty replied.  
  
"You're not still thinking of that letter are you babe? I told you, it's just a sick joke, just forget about it."  
  
"I can't" Kirsty confessed. "I think I know who it is" Kane frowned. "Are you sure? Who?"  
  
"Promise you won't get mad.  
  
"Cross my heart" Kane smiled, but Kirsty was in no mood for jokes.  
  
"I think its Seb."  
  
"Seb?" Kane looked confused. "But isn't he one of your friends?"  
  
"That night, when you asked me to meet you at the beach, Seb walked down with me. On the way he told me you could never love me like he does. I never thought he'd do this. And you know, I might be wrong, but I need to know for sure."  
  
Kane knew what she meant. "Want me to drive you there?"  
  
Kirsty looked at him for a minute, worried he may kick off if he saw Seb. "Okay" she replied, reluctantly. "But you can't get involved; you've got to let me handle this my way"  
  
Kane nodded. "I'll just go get ready then we'll go right?"  
  
"Sure." Kirsty felt nervous. Not only was she going to approach Seb about the letter, she was going to be seeing him for the first time since he had said what he did. This was not gonna be easy, she thought. But it had to be done. 


	28. Facing up

Chapter 28  
  
Kane pulled up outside Alf's house. He looked over at his girlfriend. She looked worried. Kirsty went to open the car door but Kane stopped her.  
  
"Kirst, you don't have to do this." Kane warned her. He didn't want his girlfriend in any trouble. Especially when he wasn't there to protect her.  
  
"It's fine, really. Seb's not gonna hurt me." Kirsty didn't know this for sure, but she knew if she told Kane that, he wouldn't let her go. She had to sort things out. She kissed Kane on the cheek, got out of the car and walked up the steps to see Alf leaving.  
  
"Hello Kirsty. Seb's in his room." Alf said as he walked away. Kirsty suddenly felt sick. There was going to be nobody but her and Seb in the house. She took a deep breath. Don't be silly she told herself. She knew Kane was outside, there was nothing to be scared of. She walked into the house and walked up the stairs to Seb's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" was Seb's reply. Kirsty opened the door to find him sat on his bed doing homework. "Kirsty" Seb's smile faded.  
  
"Hey" Kirsty cleared her throat, she could barely speak, and her heart was in her throat. She was usually so comfortable round Seb. Normally she would have gone straight up and sat on his bed and started chatting. But the atmosphere was different now. Neither knew quite what to say.  
  
Finally Seb asked "how come you're here? Fallen out with him again."  
  
Kirsty glared at him. "No, of course not. I'm here about you."  
  
Seb stopped and stared. "Me? He finally replied. "What have I got to do with anything?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"Kirsty. I don't know what you're talking about." Seb was turning paler by the minute. He looked unsure of himself, like he was hiding something. That was all the proof Kirsty needed. She was Seb's friend and used to be his girlfriend. She knew all the signs that proved he was lying to her.  
  
"Seb, cut the bull okay. I know you sent me that letter. I just want to know why. Why would you want to scare or hurt me like that? We used to be friends Seb."  
  
Seb was still feigning ignorance. "Kirsty, maybe being with that guy has messed with your head too much. I really don't have any idea what's going on."  
  
Kirsty shook her head at him. "Seb you're pathetic. You've been found out, stop covering up." She stared at him. She had the upper hand. She no longer felt scared, maybe just a bit worried for Seb's well-being.  
  
Seb looked at the floor. What now, he thought. He looked up at Kirsty with tears in his eyes. "Okay" he said in a quiet voice. "It was me."  
  
"That's all I needed to hear." Kirsty walked back over to the door to leave. She'd got what she came for. But Seb had beaten her to it.  
  
"Seb let me out." Kirsty was trembling. She knew Seb wasn't capable of anything dangerous, but she didn't want to be stuck in a room with him when he was obviously troubled.  
  
Seb gave an evil laugh. "Oh come on Kirsty. You live with a rapist, are you really going to be scared of me"  
  
"No. I just want to go home now. I've got what I came for"  
  
"Don't you even want to know why I did it?"  
  
"You did it to scare me, to make me realise that you weren't going to let me get on with my life with Kane. To scare me" Kirsty was rambling now, a sure sign she was scared. She went for the door but Seb pushed her out the way. She fell to the ground, hurting herself in the process. She looked up at Seb who was looking angrier by the minute.  
  
"You asked me why, and now you're going to listen to my answer. Whether you like it or not." 


	29. Healing the rift

Chapter 29  
  
Kane looked at his watch. Kirsty had been in there for over an hour. He looked up at the house, unsure of whether he should knock on the door. No. Kirsty told him to let her handle it. He just had to be here for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Dani was walking over to see Hayley and Noah at the Palace. She'd not seen them in a while, all the stuff with her sister and had taken over and she'd totally ignored her friends. It was about time she made an effort to move on, starting with a good old girly chat with Hayley. She walked past the Bayside Villas, where Alf lived with Seb. There was a car parked with a guy standing outside; maybe he had broken down and needed help, a phone or something. She sped up to go and help but as she got closer she realised she recognised the car. This was the one person in the world she didn't want to help. Kane Phillips.  
  
Kane heard footsteps approaching, and when he turned around he saw Dani Sutherland. She looked as though she was going to turn and run in the other direction. But to his surprise she didn't, she slowly walked closer till she was only a few feet from him.  
  
"Hey" Kane said uncomfortably. He didn't want to overstep the mark with Dani. He knew better than that.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"I'm waiting for Kirsty" Kane explained, trying to explain his reason for being in the area.  
  
"She's visiting Seb? Surely she can do that by herself." Dani said sarcastically.  
  
Kane swallowed. "Um, it's a bit more complicated than that." He was trying to sound polite but Dani's expression showed that he wasn't being too successful.  
  
"Why? What's happened?" No matter what her sister had done in the past, if Kirsty was in trouble she wanted to know about it. Even if it did mean having to talk to Kane.  
  
"She got a letter, a weird one. She thinks Seb sent it, and is trying to talk to him now."  
  
"Seb and Kirsty are friends. I doubt it's anything more than a bit of fun. Are you sure you're not blowing it out of proportion because you're jealous." Dani's remark was cutting; it was an attempt to make Kane look small.  
  
"No. I thought it was a practical joke, but she's been in there an hour. I'm actually quite worried about her" Kane said with a nervous laugh. Dani looked at him then turned away. She was still unable to look this man in the eye, but there was something about his expression which showed he was truly concerned for Kirsty.  
  
"Do you think there's something going on?"  
  
"I, um, I don't know. Kirsty said she'd handle it. I don't want to go running in there in case nothings wrong. I have to respect her wishes."  
  
Dani looked at Kane as he fidgeted with his car keys. He sounded genuine, but was it just all an act? He looked truly worried for Kirsty.  
  
"You love Kirsty don't you?" Dani finally asked. It was something she had to hear from him.  
  
Kane gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I do. And right now all I want is for her to be okay, to protect her. I can't bear not knowing if she's okay" Kane felt uncomfortable pouring his heart out to Dani. The only person he was ever able to do that with was Kirsty. Was this a sign? An indication that things were getting better?  
  
Dani looked at the floor. She didn't want to believe Kane. After what he's done to her, she just wanted him to just say he didn't love Kirsty and leave them all alone. She wanted him to admit that he was only there for fun and to hurt her family. But no, Kane truly loved her sister. Dani's stomach churned. Thinking Kirsty and Kane weren't really in love had made things easier, as Dani could tell herself that it would all blow over eventually. But she was slowly realising that this was never going to happen. No matter how much she wanted it.  
  
They both looked at each other. If nothing else, they both had Kirsty's welfare to think about. If it meant working together to ensure her safety, then that what they would have to do. 


	30. Rescue

Chapter 30  
  
Kirsty sat in Seb's room. Seb has sat down in front of the door, blocking it. Kirsty was pacing back and forth. Seb was looking up at her.  
  
"I love you Kirsty, and you know I do. But you still dump me when something better and more exciting comes along"  
  
"You know that's not true Seb. Kane's always been the love of my life. You and me, we're friends. Best friends". Kirsty said. She sat down so she was next to Seb. She wanted him to talk to him, maybe even make her understand her love for Kane. She put a comforting arm on his shoulder but he violently pushed it away. Kirsty was taken aback by the move, she fell backwards hurting her arm in the process. This scared Kirsty. She hadn't prepared for Seb being like this, being violent, the most she'd expected was an argument.  
  
Kirsty picked herself up off the floor, she rubbed her arm, it hurt a lot. She looked at Seb who was unable to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Seb, please just let me out"  
  
"Not until I make you understand"  
  
"Understand what Seb?" Kirsty was getting exasperated.  
  
"Why you should be with me and not him"  
  
Kirsty sighed. She sat on the bed and Seb joined her. He put his arm around her. Usually Kirsty wouldn't mind this but this time it make her shiver. Seb moved her head so she was facing him. He looked her in the eyes with a cold sinister expression. Kirsty tried to move her head away; she couldn't bear looking at her face. But Seb stopped her; he was stroking her face with his hand, something Kane usually did. Difference was, Kane made her shiver with excitement and passion, Seb was making her shiver with fear. Before Kirsty knew what was happening, Seb was kissing her, hard.  
  
* * *  
  
Dani stood outside. She and Kane were slowly approaching the house, neither of them saying a word.  
  
She took a deep breath, more to calm her fear and nerves of Kane, than the worry for Kirsty. "Okay, I'm going to climb in through that window." She said finally.  
  
"Cant we just knock on the door first?" Kane didn't want to sound like he was making fun of dani, but didn't want to do anything too rash.  
  
"My sisters in there and from what I've heard, Seb's not in the mood for visitors right now. This way I can get in, no one will know I'm there, and I can go help Kirsty." Dani walked towards the window. It was a little too high for her to climb into; she'd need a boost from Kane. Dani stepped back, was this a good idea? She would have to touch Kane; he'd have to touch her. That was something she knew she couldn't handle. Kane noticed Dani being hesitant. Dani knew that she wouldn't be able to let Kane touch her. But then she looked up at the window. Her sister was in there, she may be hurt, or who knows what else. That was the most important thing now. Whatever Kirsty had done to Dani in the past, they were still sisters and Dani had to do everything she could to help her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kane asked, worried that Dani was changing her mind.  
  
"Um, the windows too high, I um, I need some help to get up there" Dani closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.  
  
"Right." Kane knew this was dangerous territory. Should he help? If he did, dani might freak out and then they'd be back to square one, but then Kirsty, his girlfriend, was in there. "So, what should I do?"  
  
"I just need a boost up there," Dani couldn't look Kane in the eye.  
  
Kane slowly walked to dani and she put her hand on his shoulder. Dani bit her lip as she tried to block out all the bad memories of the last time Kane had touched her. He lifted her up and she grabbed the window, scrambling quickly so she could climb in the window. She wanted to get away from Kane as quickly as possible. As she climbed into the house, she brushed the dirt off her jeans. She shut her eyes. It's okay, you did it" she told herself, as a way of comfort. Now she had to find her sister.  
  
Dani walked quietly up the stairs. She could hear muffled words, like people were talking quietly. She stopped; she had to work out what to do. If she burst in, everything might be okay and then she'd look foolish, but if she knocked Seb might do something. She walked the last few steps to Seb's room.. She tried to listen to what was being said. But she couldn't hear clearly enough. Right, she told herself, you have to go in there. Do what you think is right. So Dani burst in, when she opened the door she found Seb on top of Kirsty, they were kissing, but something wasn't right. Kirsty was trying to push Seb off. Was Seb really trying to rape Kirsty? 


	31. Hurting inside and out

Chapter 31  
  
Dani pulled Seb off Kirsty and Kirsty scrambled to her feet. She was crying, shaking. Dani pushed Seb away.  
  
"What the hell was going on here?" dani demanded. She grabbed Kirsty and hugged her, trying desperately to comfort her sister. Seb didn't know what to say. He'd got carried away; he had just wanted to prove his love to Kirsty, to show her he was better than that rapist. But in truth, he was no better than Kane, not if he had the ability to do such a thing to Kirsty. Dani stared at Seb. "Well?" she asked.  
  
Kirsty was crying harder. She just wanted to get away from there. "Dani, please I just want to go home."  
  
Dani nodded, she turned back to Seb. "Don't think you're going to get away with this" She said angrily. She knew what it was like to be in that situation. She put her arm round Kirsty and walked her outside. When he saw them leaving, Kane ran up to Kirsty.  
  
"Kirsty, what happened?" Kane looked at his girlfriend. "What did he do to you?" he asked, furious that someone had tried to hurt her.  
  
"Kane, leave it" dani shouted. Kirsty wouldn't even look at him. He touched her and she moved quickly away, unable to have anyone trying to touch her. Kane moved away from her and watched as dani walked her sister towards the car. Dani put her sister in the backs seat and turned around to face Kane.  
  
"Can you drive us to the caravan park please?" Dani no longer cared about who Kane was, right no her sister was the main thing on her mind. Kane nodded and got in the car, before pulling away he looked in the mirror at Kirsty. It wrecked him to see her feeling like this and not being able to do anything. He started the car and drove towards the caravan park.  
  
When they pulled up the drive, Dani helped Kirsty out. Rhys was doing some work around the garden. He looked to see his daughter, crying a mess with dani holding her, helping her to walk to the house. He dropped his tools and ran up tot hem. As he did he saw Kane get out the car? He looked at Kirsty then at Kane, and then he lunged at Kane  
  
"What have you done to her" he demanded.  
  
Dani grabbed her fathers arm. "Dad, don't. It wasn't Kane, now lets get Kirsty inside" Dani gave her father a stern look, and Kane took his hands off Kane's shirt. They walked Kirsty in and sat her down. For a while Kirsty said nothing. Dani held her sister tightly. If anyone knew what she was going thru it was her. Kane stood awkwardly in the background. He just wanted to hug Kirsty and tell her he loved her, but he couldn't, Kirsty needed her family. Dani brushed a strand of hair from Kirsty face.  
  
"Kirsty, what happened?" she said quietly. She didn't want to upset her sister, but needed to find out what had gone on. Kane moved closer. He needed to know too.  
  
Kirsty was shaking. She looked at Dani. "I went to see Seb, to ask him about the letter. We were talking and he got angry. He wouldn't et me out and then when I tried to talk to him he.." Kirsty couldn't finish her sentence. But dani knew what had happened next. Kane stepped back; he was struggling to control his anger. Nobody hurt his girl and got away with it. He started walking backwards then turned and ran out the house.  
  
He jumped in his car, as he did he saw Rhys run out and shout at him to wait. Not a chance, thought Kane, you'd only stop me. He was doing this for Kirsty. 


	32. Fighting to the death

Chapter 32  
  
Kane drove like a madman up to Alf's house. He was crazy angry and nothing was getting in his way. He kept remembering Kirsty's face. She was so scared. He had to do something. Her family were comforting her, meaning there was little chance he could get near her, so he'd have to do things his own way.  
  
He pulled up and ran to the door, knocking so violently he was about to break the door down. There was no answer. Seb was obviously expecting a visit and had fled before Kane had the chance to get there. Well, thought Kane, I'll just have to go looking for you. He walked back to his car. The beach - that was his next idea. Seb will be at the beach.  
  
Hopefully he'll drown and save us all the trouble Kane thought bitterly. He sped off, leaving Alf staring concerned behind him.  
  
Kane arrived at the beach. He parked his car on the grass and walked down to the sand. He scanned the immediate area and couldn't see Seb, just a happy couple holding hands, looking very much in love. Kane wished that was him and Kirsty, that everything was normal. But no, Seb had changed that. Now his girlfriend wouldn't even look him in the eye. He started to walk down the beach. There was a little pier a bit further down. There was a chance he'd be there. Kane began to run, anger building up inside him, giving him the energy he needed. As he approached the pier he noticed a figure sat on the end, throwing stones into the water. He walked up the pier till her was only a few feet from Seb.  
  
"Thinking of throwing yourself off?"  
  
Seb jumped up, recognising Kane's voice instantly.  
  
"Well don't let me stop you; I've just come to watch you do it"  
  
Seb swallowed. His throat was dry, he couldn't speak.  
  
"I'll give you a hand if you want?" Kane's voice was getting angrier. "You see, I'd do anything for Kirsty. She's back at home now, a mess."  
  
"I didn't do anything. I never meant to hurt her. I love Kirsty."  
  
"Don't you dare say that! If you loved Kirsty you wouldn't have done anything to hurt her."  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she kissed me first. She was asking for it, begging me to kiss her again. Said you could never make her feel like I did"  
  
Kane felt his face getting red with anger. Seb realised he'd taken things to far.  
  
"You're scum, and I'm gonna make sure you never go near Kirsty ever again" Kane said through gritted teeth. Suddenly Seb knew what Kane was getting at. He knew Kane had a violent streak, and would do whatever he could to get rid of Seb. But he was too late to get out the way, Kane's fist slammed into his jaw and then into his stomach. Seb doubled over in pain. He fell onto the pier and Kane continued to kick him in the stomach. Suddenly he heard shouts. Kane turned to see Rhys Sutherland running towards them. Knowing Rhys would try to help Seb, he kicked him hard, so that Seb fell off the pier and went flying into the water. As he did Rhys grabbed his shoulder. For a while they both stood silently, staring in disbelief at the water, as Seb failed to resurface. Then Rhys grabbed Kane's arm.  
  
"Come on, we need to get out of here quick"  
  
"What?" Kane couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Was Rhys Sutherland actually helping him out?  
  
"If we get out of here, nobody will have seen what happened or have seen us. Now come on" Rhys dragged Kane along the pier and towards his car. "Leave your car here." Kane reluctantly got into the Sutherlands car. Rhys turned to face him  
  
"Right, when we get home we tell the girls that I caught up with you and we went to find Seb together. We tell them that when we got there Seb was packing his stuff, as though he was leaving and we just made sure he did that and we also made sure he's never coming back. They don't need to know anything else"  
  
Kane hated lying to Kirsty, but knew that if he told her what had happened, things would never be the same again. He nodded weakly in agreement. Rhys started the car and they drove silently back to the caravan park, both still trying to get their heads round what had just happened. 


	33. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 33  
  
Rhys walked into the house. Dani looked up, as if to ask if everything was okay. Kane followed on, head bowed, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He had never felt guilt this bad. What would Kirsty think of him? He remembered Rhys' words 'They don't need to know anything else'. He took a deep breath and lifted his head. He saw Kirsty sat on the couch, Dani was sat next to her and Jade was on the floor below her.  
  
"Well?" Dani asked. She knew first her father had a fiery temper and that Kane could be violent. She looked at her father who was looking tired, to Kane who was looking uncomfortable. Awkward, like he wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"We caught up with him. He was leaving, so we made sure he knew not to come back here again." Rhys concluded. "He won't be able to hurt anyone again" Rhys nodded towards Kirsty.  
  
"Thanks Dad" Kirsty replied quietly. Dani gave her a hug then turned to face Kane.  
  
"Come on, we'll leave you two to talk." Dani motioned to jade and her father to leave. Kirsty and Kane had the room to themselves. But Kane couldn't relax, not knowing what they all thought of him. He stood in the doorway, waiting for Kirsty to say he could come and sit with her. As if on cue, Kirsty looked up at him.  
  
"Come on." She said. Kane walked in and slowly sat down next to her. He wasn't sure what to do, lat time he'd tried to touch her she'd moved away, as though she couldn't bear having him near her. He could see tears welling in his eyes. He pulled her close to him and she cried into his t-shirt. She felt safe with Kane.  
  
"Sssh, please don't cry baby. I'm here now" Kane said soothingly. He wasn't good at comforting people, but was trying. He just wanted to take her pain anyway.  
  
From the kitchen Rhys looked on, he remembered seeing Kane kicking Seb, the load splash as Seb's lifeless body hit the water. He still wasn't sure why he was helping Kane cover up, probably because if Kane hadn't done it, then he sure as hell would've killed Seb. Dani walked up behind her father. They looked at Kane, comforting Kirsty, taking her pain away, and making her feel better. Rhys noticed his daughter looking at Kane. She no longer had to look away. She wasn't comfortable, but she looked at him differently, more with pity than contempt. Rhys put his arm around Dani to offer her support.  
  
"I'm proud of you dani, the way you've handled this" he said.  
  
Dani shrugged. "Well, we had to work together to help Kirsty. My sister needed me". She replied as if what she had done was no big deal. But in reality she knew she'd taken her biggest step yet. She'd worked with Kane, when nobody else was around to protect her, and she'd done it.  
  
It felt as though Kane had been with Kirsty for ages. He felt a presence behind him, Rhys was standing there. Kane moved away from Kirsty.  
  
"I'd better be going" Kane said, aware he had outstayed his 'welcome.'  
  
"No Kane, You don't have to go, does he dad?"  
  
"Kirsty you need your rest, you can see each other tomorrow" Rhys said sternly, making Kane know he had to leave no matter what Kirsty wanted. Kane nodded. He felt so numb at what had happened earlier. He'd gotten carried away and now if he was caught, he'd be facing a murder charge. Kirsty stood up and kissed him goodbye. As soft kiss that made Kane melt. It made Rhys feel sick. They kept their heads touching, looking deeply into each others eyes.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kirsty asked, not wanting Kane to let go. She'd miss him.  
  
"Yeah, you will" Kane replied. He needed to get out of there. Sure he'd miss Kirsty heaps but he needed to talk to someone. His aunt. "Um, I need to ring my aunt, to come pick me up. I'll ring her outside" He gave Kirsty a goodnight kiss and walked outside. He dialled his aunt's number and asked her to come and pick him up. It was a long story why he didn't have his car and he'd explain alter. But as he put the phone down, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Rhys.  
  
"Remember what I said. Not a word to anyone" Rhys voice was calm but stern. He was determined to lay down the law to Kane and make him pay attention.  
  
Kane nodded. He stood outside and finally his aunt arrived. He got in the car. She looked at him.  
  
"What's going on Kane, are you in trouble? You can tell me. What's happened?" his aunt questions were beginning to make Kane crack.  
  
Kane took a deep breath. "I've got something to tell you.." 


	34. Lying to those you love

Chapter 34  
  
Kane's aunt looked at him. He was his father's son alright, always in trouble, always trying to get himself out of his latest mess. What was it this time? Robbery? Assault? Kane looked out the window. How was he meant to tell his aunt that he'd just killed somebody? His heart was in his throat, beating so fast he felt sick.  
  
"Kane?" His aunt looked at him. Kane turned to face her.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I can't talk anybody else."  
  
Kane aunt was starting to get really worried. Kane usually kept his feelings bottled up. "Kane, you can always talk to me"  
  
Kane looked at his aunt, she looked so concerned. She'd stuck by him over the rape charge, but would she stick by him for murder.  
  
"I.ummmm, I..."  
  
"What? Kane's aunt was getting agitated, nervous about what her nephew was about to tell her.  
  
"I . want to do something special for my girlfriend" Kane finished. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. His aunt would have no more family left if he went to prison. He felt so stupid. Even he was smart enough to come up with a better lie than that!  
  
His aunt breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all? I thought it was something serious."  
  
Kane gave a weak smile. No that wasn't all, but was all he was going to tell her!  
  
His aunt put the keys in the ignition and started the car. She smiled at Kane but he felt sick, for lying, for hiding such a guilty secret. He looked out the window and was silent all the way home.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane tossed and turned all night. He kept seeing Seb lying on the pier and then in the water. The house was silent without Kirsty. His aunt had sat with him, trying to get him to tell her everything about Kirsty. He'd just wanted her to leave. He hated lying, plus the lie was so stupid. She had done so much for him and here he was betraying her. He got up early to see the sun rise. He wanted to go see Kirsty as soon as possible. He missed her, and wanted her to come home. He got dressed, tidied up and set off to see Kirsty.  
  
When he reached the bay, he realised he had to pick up his car. He'd walked from his house in a bid to clear his head. But then he realised he was going to have to go back to the beach. See where it had all happened. He saw his car parked on the grass verge and ran to it, his palms were sweating. He had to get away from there. He skidded on the road in his attempt to get away. He slowed his speed down; he didn't want anyone to know that something was wrong. He drove to the Caravan Park got out and knocked on the door.  
  
It was ages before anyone answered. It was still early. Finally Jade answered. She let Kane in and he saw dani and Rhys coming down the stairs.  
  
"Um, hi"  
  
"Kirstys upstairs" dani replied. Okay so she was no longer scared of him but she was a long way away from being able to hold a conversation.  
  
"You can wait down here" Rhys said coldly. There was no way that man was going up to his daughter's bedroom. He didn't trust him as far as he could throw him.  
  
"Dad, let him go up" Dani replied, looking at her father. He wanted to see Kirsty and dani didn't want him sitting downstairs. Rhys reluctantly agreed, but it was only for Dani's sake. Kane walked up the stairs and saw Kirsty bedroom. He knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door to see Kirsty was still asleep. He smiled, she looked peaceful, lots better than the last time he'd seen her. He sat on her bed and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stirred and woke up.  
  
"Morning beautiful"  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long"  
  
"And my dad let you up?" Kirsty couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well, no, it was Dani actually. Maybe things are starting to go right for us babe." Kane said with a hopeful smile. Kirsty sat up and kissed him.  
  
"Come on, help me get my things together."  
  
Kane looked confused.  
  
"I'm going home you idiot!" Kirsty said laughing. Kane looked worried, was she ready? Kirsty walked over and hugged him, as if to confirm she was. They grabbed her bags and Kane waited outside whilst Kirsty got dressed. She walked out, reached for Kane's hand and the walked down the stairs. Kirsty walked into the dining room.  
  
"So you're off then?" Rhys asked.  
  
Kane kissed Kirsty's cheek. "I'll be waiting in the car okay babe?" He walked past Dani. "Thanks for helping yesterday" Dani nodded. Kane walked out. Kirsty looked at her father and sister.  
  
"Thanks, for letting Kane visit and stuff"  
  
Dani nodded, she walked up and gave her sister a hug. But Rhys was still finding it all too hard to grasp. He touched Kirsty shoulder affectionately, which Kirsty settled for.  
  
"Say goodbye to Jade for me?" Kirsty asked her sister. Dani smiled and walked Kirsty to the door. Kane was standing by the car. Dani watched as Kirsty walked up, kissed Kane and they drove off. Rhys stood behind her, remembering what Kane had just done, and he had helped to cover it up. How was he going to sort this mess out? 


	35. Breakthru

Chapter 35  
  
It had been a week since everything had happened. Kirsty and Kane were still very much in love; their relationship was going from strength to strength. Kirsty had even spoken to Dani a couple of times. Dani had asked her to come to her birthday party. When Kirsty had told Kane he'd been sceptical. Kirsty had insisted Kane come with her; after all, they were a couple. Kane had finally given in and Kirsty had insisted they go buy Dani a present. They had got back, gotten changed and were driving over to the caravan park. On the way there, Kane pulls over and stop the engine.  
  
"What you doing? We're already late" Kirsty exclaimed. Kane turned to face her.  
  
"Babe, are you sure you want me to come? I could just drop you off." Kane didn't want to cause any more trouble. But Kirsty silenced his worries.  
  
"I know it's hard, but if we want to have a normal life together then we have to do these sorts of things together."  
  
Kane smiled and started the engine again. They drove up to the house and got out the car. Kirsty reached for Kane hand.  
  
"Ready?" she asked. Kane nodded. He wasn't really but was determined to make the effort for Kirsty's sake. They walked up to the door to hear the party was already in full swing. It was meant to be a BBQ but most people were inside. Kirsty knocked on the door. Dani answered.  
  
"Kirsty, Kane hi" Dani said.  
  
"Hey happy birthday big sister!" Kirsty said, a little too enthusiastically. Dani smiled.  
  
"Come in then, we're waiting for Dad to get the BBQ going."  
  
Kirsty and Kane walked in to the house. The room fell silent. Everyone was staring, not knowing what to say or do. Kirsty felt her cheeks going red; Kane however was used to people staring at him. Noticing the room was silent Rhys came thru from the garden, to see Kirsty and Kane in the doorway. He slowly approached them  
  
"You came then?" he finally asked  
  
"Yeah" Kirsty suddenly knew why Kane didn't want to come. She was wishing she'd listened to him. Dani grabbed Kirsty's hand and led her into the house in an attempt to get the party going again.  
  
"Right, how about some presents before some food Dad?" Dani walked to the sofa and sat down. Kirsty and Kane stood at the back whilst the party got going again. After Dani had opened a few presents, Kirsty stepped forward and gave Dani the one from her and Kane.  
  
"Here Dani. This is from me and Kane." Kirsty said. Dani smiled and opened it. It was a locket with photos of dani and Kirsty in it. Dani smiled. She knew what Kirsty was getting at - they'd always be sisters, no matter whatever happened.  
  
"Thanks Kirst, it's beautiful. I'll never take it off." Dani turned to face Kane. "Thank Kane". Kane gave a little smile. He'd never felt so awkward and out of place in his life, and that was saying something. Kirsty squeezed his hand.  
  
Suddenly Rhys shouted through from the garden. Everyone headed off for food but Kirsty and Kane stayed put.  
  
"Well, I knew it'd be hard but this is just .." Kirsty couldn't describe it.  
  
Kane kissed the top of her head. "I know, but we don't have much longer to get through. If we can do this, we can do anything!" He took Kirsty hand again and together they walked into the garden. Dani saw they were on their own, people avoiding any possible conversation with them. She walked up.  
  
"Hey, you guys okay?"  
  
Kirsty shrugged. "It's okay, they'll find something else to talk about soon enough" But dani could tell she was finding it hard. She was determined that nobody would be miserable on her birthday. She walked up to her dad who was successfully burning the food.  
  
"Dad, can you do something for me?" Dani asked. It was going to be a big favour.  
  
"Sure love, anything for the birthday girl." Rhys smiled.  
  
"Invite Kane to help you?"  
  
Rhys stopped what he was doing. "What?" But he knew what Dani was doing. It was her birthday; she just wanted everyone to get along for that one day. "Sure sweetheart."  
  
Dani kissed her father cheek. "Thanks Dad, I owe you". Dani noticed Scott coming in. She ran up and kissed him. Scott noticed Kane standing awkwardly at the back of the crowd.  
  
"What's he doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Helping me celebrate my birthday. Please don't say anything Scott. Just lets forget about the past, for a few hours anyway." Dani led Scott away. She looked at her Dad who turned to look for Kane and Kirsty.  
  
"Kirsty, Kane, fancy helping me with the food, I appear to be turning the burgers to charcoal here!" Rhys shouted loudly. It made everyone go silent. Kirsty and Kane looked at each other and slowly walked to the BBQ. Rhys encouraged them to help cook and serve out food and before they knew it, it was as though the past had never happened. Even colleen smart was speechless. After everyone had eaten dani stood up.  
  
"Guys, hi, Just going to make a little speech. Um, I guess I'd like to say thanks for everyone for coming. I had a really good birthday. A lot has happened recently, but tonight wasn't about that, it was about the future."  
  
"Come on Dani" Rhys said jokingly. Everybody laughed.  
  
"Okay okay! Um I'll finish by making a toast. To my family, who I'll always stand by and who will always be there for me. No matter what. " As she said family she nodded towards Kirsty and kane. For the first time the whole night Kane felt able to put his arms around Kirsty. Finally, dani had publicly accepted them. Was this the break through they needed? Where things going to go right for them now. Kane and Kirsty could only hope. 


	36. Happening all over again

Chapter 36  
  
Kirsty was back at school, and getting back to normal. Thanks to Dani's little speech, things were going really well for her and Kane. There were some people, like Colleen Smart who were still making little comments, but all in all, people were slowly beginning to get used to the idea of them being together.  
  
Kirsty walked out of class to see Jade and Nick standing by the lockers. They turned and smiled as Kirsty approached them.  
  
"I really hate history" Kirsty complained. They laughed  
  
"We're off to the Surf Club for lunch. You coming?" jade asked. It was still hard to accept that Kirsty was with Kane but Jade was trying.  
  
"Sure, I just need to sort out my locker. I'll catch you guys up." Kirsty said. Nick and Jade left and Kirsty opened her locker. As she did, she noticed a little note. She took the note out, put her books away and started walking out the building. As she got outside she opened the note. It read -  
  
"I'll be back to get you"  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsty ran as fast as she could. She had to get to Kane. Why was all this happening to her? She could see the boatshed in the distance, and Kane was just outside it doing some work on a boat. She started crying when she saw him, and ran faster, needing to feel his arms around her. As she got closer, Kane heard her crying and looked up. He ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Baby, what's happened?" Kane asked concerned. Kirsty was a wreck, what could've possibly happened?  
  
"It's all starting again. The letters. I got another one at school."  
  
Kane was stunned. It couldn't be Seb, he's dead he thought.  
  
"Babe, are you sure you didn't see anyone post it?"  
  
Kirsty shook her head. She cried harder and Kane held her tightly. What was going on?  
  
After a while Kirsty had calmed down. She was still upset though.  
  
"Babe, I'm taking you home"  
  
Kirsty shook her head. "No, it's alright, I can get the bus. You'll only get fired. I'll be alright, just please get home as soon as you can."  
  
Kane agreed. He kissed Kirsty and watched her as she walked towards the bus stop.  
  
As bus came finally and Kirsty got on it, just wishing she was already home. She hated feeling like this, scared to go anywhere. She got off the bus and walked up to her house, constantly looking over her shoulder. The street was empty, but Kirsty felt like someone was watching her.  
  
As she reached the house she noticed the door wasn't locked. That's funny, she thought, Kane locked it this morning, I saw him. She shrugged, maybe he hadn't. As she walked inside, she noticed there were 3 letters on the floor. She hesitated before picking one up. It said exactly the same as the first - You're mine. Kirsty dropped the letter and opened the other two, her hands shaking as she did so. They both said the same. Kirsty screwed up all the letters and ran into the living room, needing to sit down. As she did she saw a rose on the table, with another note and a picture. It was a picture of Kirsty and Kane, taken by dani at her birthday party last week. The picture had Kane's head cut out, the note saying - you belong to me. Kirsty screamed. Someone had been in the house, they might still be there. She ran into the hall, and collapsed on the floor, trembling, paralysed with fear.  
  
Outside, somebody heard Kirsty's scream and smiled. It was all working out so well.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane had left work as soon as possible, wanting to get home to Kirsty like she'd asked. He couldn't believe it was all happening again. They knew the first letter was Seb, but he was dead, Kane had killed him. Rhys had seen it all. Kane drove up the street to his house, as he pulled up he noticed the house was in darkness. Kirsty usually had the television on at least. He frowned as he realised the door was slightly ajar, and ran in to find Kirsty on the floor. She was shaking and had in her hands the letters and photo.  
  
"Kirsty, baby, what's happened, has someone hurt you?" Kane said as he rushed up to her. He took her in his arms and held her. She wasn't crying, but was shaking like a leaf. He looked at her face, she hadn't even registered that he was there.  
  
"Kirsty baby please, listen to me, what's happened?"  
  
"He, was. in. the house." Kirsty said, struggling to even speak.  
  
"What's he done to you? Kane demanded. "Who was it?"  
  
Kirsty shook her head. Kane held her again. He had to get her out of there, before someone tried to hurt her. "Come on Kirsty, we've got to get out of here" Kane tried to get Kirsty to stand up but she couldn't. He picked her up and carried her out to the car. He decided to take her to the caravan park. Rhys had to know what was happening, and they had no where else to go.  
  
When they got there Kane picked Kirsty up and ran with her to the door. He knocked and jade answered. Kane pushed her aside and rushed in and laid Kirsty on the couch.  
  
"Where's your dad?"  
  
"He's in the garden, what happened"  
  
"Go get him" Kane ordered. Jade just stood there, shocked at what she'd seen.  
  
"NOW!" Kane shouted. Jade rushed out and brought Rhys back.  
  
"What's going on?" Rhys demanded. Ever since Kane and Kirsty had got back together it was one disaster after the other.  
  
Kane looked at Rhys. "It's happening again, the letters and stuff. It's all started again. Someone's trying to hurt Kirsty" 


	37. Down memory lane

Chapter 37  
  
Kane lay down on the bed in the caravan. Rhys had said he could stay there the night, so that he didn't have to go back to the house. The evening was all a blur. Kane had spent most of it sitting next to Kirsty holding her hand, trying to get her to talk. She'd barely said two words to him the whole time. It was only when she'd vomited that she began to cry. It'd all been too much for Kane to take, and he'd started crying as well. Normally he'd never have dared do that but seeing Kirsty in so much pain and distress was killing him inside. Rhys had insisted they take Kirsty upstairs, and they were going to take turns in watching her. Kane hadn't been invited to help; Rhys had made it perfectly clear he wasn't welcome in their house that night. It was obvious that he blamed Kane. Maybe he was right, if Kane hadn't have come back, this would never have happened. Kane stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The night dragged on, Kane thought it was never going to get light. But when it finally did he got up and went to the Sutherlands house. He had to see if Kirsty was alright. He knocked on the door, only to be met by a very worried Rhys. Kane feared the worst.  
  
"What's happened? Where's Kirsty, can I see her?" Kane asked?  
  
Rhys moved away from the door, his hands on his head, trying to find the words to explain. Jade was being comforted by Dani.  
  
"We don't know, she took off in the night" Rhys finally said  
  
Kane exploded. "WHAT??? I thought she was being watched at all times. How could you let this happen? She's not safe out there on her own."  
  
Jade stood up. "It was me. I fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching her"  
  
"You stupid girl!" Kane shouted. He hadn't meant to be he was so angry. His childhood and upbringing meant that when he couldn't cope he resorted to anger and violence. Jade ran off as Rhys grabbed Kane's arm.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to a member of my family like that again" Kane pulled his arm away from Rhys' grasp. He turned and walked out of the caravan park, determined to find his girl. Dani stood up and looked at Rhys. "I think it's time we told mum what's happening. I think Kirsty needs her" Rhys nodded. He hadn't wanted to tell Shelley, he wanted to prove he could handle the girls without him, but he had to admit defeat. He had no idea how to sort this mess out.  
  
* * *  
  
Kane had looked all over the bay, and there was still no sign of Kirsty. What if something had happened, what if whoever the sick freak was who was doing this had found Kirsty. Kane couldn't bring himself to think anymore. He scanned the beach and the wharf. She wasn't there. He saw a man walking his dog on the beach and ran up to him.  
  
"Hi mate, have you seen a girl, 17 years old, blonde hair, about my height?"  
  
The guy shook his head. Kane thanked the man and began to walk off. He had no idea where to look next. He'd lived in summer bay most of his life, but at this moment, couldn't remember a single place. He took another look along the bay. Sure enough there was a figure, sat in the sand. Kane ran down the beach. As he got closer he could see it was Kirsty. Kane could've kicked himself; she was in the first place he should've thought of, where they had their first kiss. He walked up to her.  
  
"Kirsty, I've been looking all over for you. Why did you run off like that?" Kane had a thousand questions, but most of all he was just glad she was safe.  
  
"I had to get out, people were watching my every move."  
  
Kane put his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I should've known you'd come here" he said and he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"This place is so special to me. I was just thinking of all the stuff we've been through since we met. The ship wreck, being lost in the bus together."  
  
"When you hated me" Kane interrupted with a laugh.  
  
"Well, I didn't know you then. Remember when we used to meet up just to talk"  
  
"Yeah, you were the only person who understood me"  
  
"Same here. Then running away, with that weird bloke who ran the orchard. And then I thought I'd never see you again, but you came back"  
  
"For you, I only ever did anything for you"  
  
Kirsty smiled and continued. "And now we've got all this to get through."  
  
Kane moved her head so she faced him. "We got through all of that, we got through being separated for a year, we got your parents and Dani's acceptance, and we'll get through this baby. We just need to be there for each other and to love each other and we can survive anything."  
  
And Kane meant every word. They would survive, no matter what was thrown at them. They had each other, and that was all that matters. 


	38. Oppurtunity knocks

Chapter 38  
  
When Kirsty and Kane arrived back at the caravan park, Shelley was already there. Dani had called her and Shelley had driven over as soon as possible. Kirsty walked back in holding Kane's hand. As soon as she saw her mother she ran over to her and hugged her tight. Rhys was angry but also relieved she was okay.  
  
"Where the hell did you go, we've been worried sick." Rhys shouted at Kirsty.  
  
"Rhys" Shelley frowned. "She's back now and she's safe. Look Kirsty, I know you probably just want to rest, but there are some things I need to talk to you about" As she said this Jade led her father outside. Kane went to go as well, but Shelley stopped him.  
  
"No Kane, This is about you too." Kane slowly walked over and sat at the table next to Kirsty. He was expecting a lecture on why he and Kirsty shouldn't be together and about all the problems they'd had.  
  
"What is it mum?" Kirsty was feeling confused.  
  
"I've got a proposition for you. I want you to come back to the city with me, for good."  
  
Kane wasn't expecting that.  
  
Kirsty stared at her mother. "Leave summer bay and move to the city with you? What, both of us?"  
  
Shelley nodded, "Both of you." She confirmed "If the past had taught me anything, its that I cant split you up."  
  
"But I'd be leaving all my family. Dani, Jade, Dad, Max. My schools here as well"  
  
"Well, yes, but you could come and visit whenever you want, and we'd find you a new school in the city." Shelley looked at Kane. "What do you think Kane?"  
  
"Well, I think it's a great idea" he smiled, but the smile soon went when he saw Kirstys unhappy face. Shelley noticed it to.  
  
"Well, how about I leave you to think about it. Take your time, and just tell me your answer when you're ready." Shelley got up and left. Kane reached over and took Kirstys hand.  
  
"Babe, what's stopping us? If we stay here, it's not going to get any better. I mean there's nothing left for us here, just bad memories. If we made a fresh start, nobody would know the past, we could make new friends, and we could just get on with our lives as a normal couple."  
  
Kirsty looked at Kane, a disgusted look on her face. "My whole life is here. Maybe you've got no family worth staying for, but I have."  
  
"Kirst."  
  
"My sisters are here. My sisters who I love."  
  
"But you could visit them."  
  
"I want to live with them, not visit them once or twice a year"  
  
Kane's expression turned angry. "Kirsty, if we stay here, this place is going to tear us apart"  
  
"Then maybe we should save it the trouble and just break up now. We obviously want different things" and with this, Kirsty stood up and ran out crying, leaving Kane sat at the table, his head in his hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Later Shelley walked in to find Kane sat on his own. He'd been crying. She sat down.  
  
"Kane?"  
  
"I don't understand it. If we stay here, we're gonna break up. We're strong, but not strong enough to handle all this mess, I'm not strong enough."  
  
"Kane, you are strong enough, and you and Kirsty will get through whatever life throws at you. But you've got to listen to her. Family is very important to Kirsty; she's still not over the divorce. Just be there for her, talk to her, but also listen to her. Now where's she gone?"  
  
"She ran off"  
  
Shelley looked at him and Kane knew what he had to do.  
  
"I'll go find her." 


	39. Looking to the future

Chapter 39  
  
At the diner Kirsty was sat with a Chocolate milkshake. She'd ordered it, but once it had arrived, she felt too sick to drink it. How could Kane expect her to leave, how could he want to leave. He was acting as though it was the easiest decision of her life. As if on cue, Kane turned up at the diner. Colleen gave him a look, but he ignored her, he was used it by now. He noticed Kirsty sat in a booth. He walked up to her.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
  
Kirsty shrugged, Kane sat opposite her. "Not like Kirsty Sutherland to ignore chocolate." He laughed. Kirsty looked at him coldly. Kane reached over and took her hands.  
  
"Kirsty, we don't have to go. We can stay here."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yeah, course." Kane said, trying to sound convincing. But the look on his face said it all, he didn't want to stay.  
  
"Kane, at least try and look like you mean it." Kirsty replied.  
  
Kane looked down. God, she could read him like a book, or was he just really transparent? He looked back up at her.  
  
"You're right, I don't want to stay. I want us to build a new life together, away from all these problems. I want us to have a future. I want us to have our own place that we feel safe in. But, above all of that, I want you to be happy. And if that means staying in summer bay, then that's what well do"  
  
Kirsty looked at him. "So you've thought about our future?" She knew he was serious about her, but she never thought he'd planned ahead.  
  
"All the time. Remember when we ran away, we said we'd buy the place of our dreams, with beanbags and stained glass windows, and a wide screen TV."  
  
"With surround sound, gotta have surround sound" Kirsty mimicked. They laughed. Kane continued  
  
"Well, I've always wanted to be able to give you that. Like our dream home, but I've not been able to do that. Not with everything that's happened. But, if you want to stay, then I'll do my best to give you everything you want and deserve."  
  
Kirsty smiled. "So, you plan on giving me everything I want?"  
  
"And more"  
  
"Well, I'm sure I could do without getting one thing I want, to give you what you want. Let's move to the city"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kirsty nodded confidently. "Really"  
  
Kane leaned across the table and kissed Kirsty. In the background they heard a loud 'tut' from colleen. The broke apart and laughed, their heads still touching.  
  
"So, are we going to drink this milkshake or what?"  
  
* * *  
  
Shelley was sat back at the caravan park. Rhys and Jade were sat opposite her at the table, Dani was in the kitchen. Shelley had just told them about her proposition. It had gone down like a lead balloon. The only person being supportive was Dani, and that was probably because she wanted Kane to leave. Rhys had blamed Shelley for wanting to split their family up even more, and jade had just cried as she didn't want to lose her sister, her twin. Shelley hated doing this to her family. She didn't even think Kirsty was going to come back with her, not after what Kane had said. Shelley remembered the last time she'd asked her daughters to come with her, and they'd said no, it had been heartbreaking, and here she was, doing it all over again, a real glutton for punishment.  
  
And now the police where there too, wanting to speak to Kirsty. That was all the family needed, more problems.  
  
Kirsty walked in to see her whole family waiting. Shelley, looking hopeful, Rhys looking angry and jade crying. But something was wrong; the police were there, including Inspector Carter.  
  
"What's going on?" Kirsty asked, confused. Had something happened?  
  
"We understand you've been receiving some letters Kirsty" Carter asked.  
  
Who had told them? Kirsty looked at her parents, who looked as clueless as she did. Kane stepped forward.  
  
"That's right" he answered.  
  
"Well, we think we've found the culprit. This might upset you a bit, but it's Sebastian Miller"  
  
Kane looked at Rhys. It couldn't be right, Seb was dead, Kane had killed him. Carter read Kane's mind.  
  
"He's explained everything. From the letters to the break-in. it didn't take much. He was caught red-handed last night trying to break-in again. Your aunt caught him"  
  
Kirsty looked worried which surprised Kane. "What will happen to Seb now?"  
  
"He needs help. He's had a lot to deal with in his life and we're gonna see he gets better." Kirsty nodded, relieved that Seb was going to get the help he needed. Whatever happened, he was still her friend deep down. In a way she felt for him, he was just mixed up and troubled. Like Kane was once.  
  
"Well, if that's all you wanted to ask, we'll be on your way. Thanks for your time. We may need to talk to you again, but for now thank you."  
  
Rhys showed Inspector Carter to the door. Kirsty hugged Kane, relieved the nightmare was finally over. They broke apart and faced her parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad, everyone, we've come to a decision."  
  
"And what's that sweetheart?" Shelley didn't want to sound pushy, but she really wanted to know.  
  
"I just want everyone to know that I didn't come to this decision lightly. Whatever decision I come to, I'll end up hurting someone. So this time, I've made the choice about me and Kane, not about anyone else. We need to do what we both want."  
  
Shelley swallowed. "It's okay Kirsty. Nobody's going to be angry with you. Just tell us what you want"  
  
"I want to come with you mum."  
  
Shelley stood up and hugged her daughter. "You're sure this is what you want?"  
  
Kirsty nodded, and held Kane's hand. "We've talked about it, and we both really want to start again, somewhere new."  
  
Jade had tears running down her cheeks. She stood up and ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Jade..." Kirsty began. Dani walked over and hugged her. "She'll come around. Just give her time."  
  
Kirsty nodded.  
  
"Now, if you're going, you have to promise to stay in touch. I want emails every day, and lots of letters and phone calls." Dani said, fighting back the tears.  
  
"I promise" Kirsty replied. "I'm going to miss you big sister.  
  
"And I'm going to miss you too little sister!" 


	40. Starting their new lives together

Kirsty and Kane were back at home. They'd been packing for most of the time. Shelley had said they were leaving first thing tomorrow morning, which left a day of packing and an evening for Kirsty to spend with her family. She'd made up with Jade and promised her and Dani a girl's night in, so they could say goodbye properly. The house was just about packed up. It was Kane's aunt's house so she was going to sort the rest out. They sat back, exhausted from working so hard.  
  
"I'd better get going soon."  
  
"Yeah. We're all done here. Just think, tomorrow morning we begin our new lives together. I can't wait."  
  
Kirsty leant over and kissed him. "Me neither. Now I'd better go, I don't want to be late."  
  
Kane saw Kirsty to the door. He watched her as she walked away, shut the door and walked back into the house. He had his own plans to arrange.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsty was in her old bedroom. Jade was sorting out the music and Dani was fetching all the junk food from downstairs. Kirsty looked around feeling sad that she was leaving. She smiled at the wardrobes they'd had since they were little, Jade's had a big 'J' on it and Kirsty's had a big 'K'. Jade noticed Kirsty looking around.  
  
"It won't be the same without you"  
  
Kirsty smiled. She hugged Jade, dani walked in. "Group hug" she shouted and they all laughed. They were sisters, and always would be.  
  
They spent the evening chatting and eating, even Rhys and Max joined them at one point. They had all cried at some stage, remembering special times. Kirsty looked at her sisters as they were laughing. Everyone was happy, for the first time in ages. She couldn't remember that last time she'd seen everybody smile.  
  
Nobody slept that night. Even though Kirsty had to be up early the next day, they didn't want to sleep, they wanted to spend their last few hours as a family. As dawn broke, they all got up for a last family breakfast. Even Shelley joined them. Kirsty had rang Kane but had there was no answer. He was probably loading up the car. As the morning dragged on, Kirsty was getting more and more emotional.  
  
"Almost time to go Kirst" Shelley reminded her. Kirsty looked at her sisters and Max. They were starting to cry too, Rhys stood, trying to be strong, but it was obvious he wasn't handling it very well. They heard a car horn outside.  
  
"That'll be Kane" Shelley said. Kirsty nodded. She gathered up the last of her bags and headed out to the car. Kane met her and kissed her. He took her bags as she went to say her final goodbyes.  
  
Kirsty walked up to Jade. She hugged her tightly. "You come and see me yeah, and stay in touch. If you ever need me, I'm a phone call away. Say goodbye to Nick for me?"  
  
Jade nodded. She could barely speak for crying. "I'm gonna miss you". Kirsty hugged her again. She moved to Dani.  
  
"Thanks Dani, for everything. I don't deserve a sister like you."  
  
"Yes you do, and we'll always be sisters no matter what. If you ever need anything, you come to me first okay." Dani was crying. Kirsty broke away from her and went to Max.  
  
"Hey Maxi, keep up the scams! And stay in touch yeah?" Max nodded, a cheeky smile still on his face! Kirsty turned to face her father. He was struggling to keep from crying.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Rhys walked towards his daughter. Even after all that she'd done to the family; he couldn't imagine not having her around every day.  
  
"You keep up your training right and study hard."  
  
"Yes dad!" Kirsty said with a sigh. Trust her dad to say goodbye by giving her a lecture!  
  
"Come here" he said finally. Kirsty hugged her dad. "I love you sweetheart. Always remember that, and you're always welcome to come back anytime".  
  
Kirsty nodded and broke away. She looked at all her family. She was going to miss them so much. She slowly walked to Kane.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked him.  
  
"Not quite" Kane replied Kirsty looked confused. There's just one thing left I have to do."  
  
Kirsty looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. Kane took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Kirsty. Ever since I've met you, my life has been amazing. Everything I did was because of you. You were my motivation, my reason for living. Even when we were apart, I still did everything for you, and thought about you all of the time. You changed my life. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have met you, to have fallen in love with you and have you fall in love with me. I know I'm terrible at saying it, but I do, I love you Kirsty. You're the first person who said that to me, and you're the first person I've ever said it to. I couldn't imagine a life without you. We've gotten through so much together Kirsty, and I now know we were meant for each other. I never want to be apart from you again, which is why I'm going to ask you.."  
  
Kirsty gasped, she hadn't expected this. Kane smiled.  
  
"Kirsty Sutherland, will you marry me?"  
  
Kirsty stared at Kane; he was serious, deadly serious. She was overcome with emotion and love for him. She looked at him, he had a worried expression, and she realised she hadn't actually answered him yet.  
  
"We don't have to get married for a while yet. Whenever you feel you're ready. I just wanted to ask you because I love you so much and want to be with you forever.."Kane was rambling to hide his embarrassment that Kirsty hadn't yet answered. He was certain she was going to say no. He shouldn't have rushed it. He should've waited till they were older. He just loved her so much and wanted to prove his love to her. Kirsty interrupted him, leaning her head in so it was touching his.  
  
"Yes" she whispered as Kane gave out a relieved sigh. He was sure she was about to say no. She kissed him with more passion and love that either of them had ever experienced before. She loved him, truly loved him.  
  
"I love you" Kane whispered.  
  
"I love you too" Kirsty replied. The hugged each other. Rhys walked up and tapped Kane on the shoulder. Kane turned around.  
  
"Isn't it traditional to ask the fathers permission first?"  
  
Kane's face fell. He knew he should've done that, but the truth was, he didn't want to give Rhys the chance to say no. He just knew he wouldn't approve.  
  
"I'm not saying I approve of your relationship, and I doubt I'll ever fully accept it. But I want my daughter to be happy, and you seem to be the person who does that. Look after her okay?"  
  
Kane nodded. "I will." He looked at Shelley as thought to get her blessing. Shelley smiled and hugged her daughter. Jade and Dani hugged Kirsty in turn and she turned back to Kane.  
  
"Now are we ready?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"We're ready" he confirmed. She leant over and kissed him. They both got into Kane's car. Kirsty leaned out the window, waving at her family as the tears started rolling down her face. As they left the caravan park, Kirsty reached over for Kane's hand. He put his hand in hers and smiled, looking at the road ahead. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.  
  
* THE END * 


End file.
